Revenge of a Beast
by MistressOfDeath09
Summary: after Kate's death. Jewel thought she had enough on her plate. but some unwanted guests arrive, to ruin her life entirely. someone she loves is put at risk. A homicidal Kanima is roaming on streets. And above all, Allison wants to get her killed. Torn between friends-boyfriend-and-family, friendship-love-and-duty, what will Jewel choose? Fem Harry! Sequel to Angel of a Beast
1. Revelations

**Hi. here is my sequel for Angel of Beast. considering i didn't mention much about my previous story, here are some pointers.**

 **Jewel (Harry) is roughly 24 years old.**

 **Teddy Lupin is roughly 11, since this character would be introduced in the story (don't ask me how or why. please bear with me (-_-)**

 **That's all...for now. And this story continues from where it was left on the prequel.**

 **R &R**

* * *

"Really Harry? Two admits in the hospital in one year" Dray asked entering her hospital ward

"Have you called Minerva or others?" she asked in a coarse voice

"not yet. They'll go nuts" Dray chuckled

A knock on the door alerted someone's presence. Door opened and Scott and Stiles peeked in.

"Hey guys" Jewel smiled, trying to sit. Dray helped her a little.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked

"I've been worse" she answered with a small smile. Jewel frowned at the guilty expressions they both supported "Hey, I'll heal in three days tops. You don't have to feel guilty about anything"

"How can you heal so fast? You are not a werewolf"

"As I said, it's for me to know and you to find out" she chuckled

"Okay. We already know that you are not a regular hunter" Stiles stated

"And?"

"Could you at least give us a hint or something?" Stiles pleaded

"Ever seen Harry Potter movies?" she chuckled

"Hell yeah!" Stiles grinned

"Then it should be easy" she leaned back on the bed

"What?" Scott asked

"That's the hint. Harry Potter" she chuckled when the door burst opened and the two people she least wanted to see at the moment, entered. they both seemed pretty angry but approached and hugged her tight

"Can't breathe!" she whispered in pain when they pulled

"One good reason or you are coming with us to London" Mia warned her

"Mum has already readied the adoption papers. She just wants your consent" Ron added "and after that you'll be an official Weasley. You already have red hair to support that"

"Okay then. I'm not leaving. First, because, I'm an adult and can take my own decision, thank you very much" She said looking at Ron then turned to Mia "And because, I found someone I love"

"What?!" they both demanded

"a boy" she repeated

"Who?" Ron asked

"I'm tired." She lied on the bed and pulled the covers over her

"Harry!" Ron whined

Dray laughed from behind "He's an alpha werewolf"

"Her boyfriend is an alpha werewolf?" Ron calmly asked

"Molly and Arthur are going to throw a fit" Mia muttered, amazed "whoa. Totally unexpected"

"See. Now you can't drag her from here" Dray laughed again

"Wait" Jewel poked her head from underneath the covers "How the bloody hell did you come to know about me?"

Silence.

"Dray?" she growled

"I might have persuaded Chris to call Mia. But still technically I didn't call them. Chris did" he sheepishly smiled

"Rot in hell, mate" she groaned falling back on bed

"No need for that. He's already marrying Mia" Ron chuckled and high-fived Jewel.

"Am I that bad?" she asked

"Well we tolerated with you for about seven years. And we are still sane" Ron chuckled

"Dray can tolerate for next 700 years. But he might lose his sanity" jewel chuckled "So. How's everything going back there?"

"Nothing much. Same old" Mia answered

"who are they?" Ron asked. Everyone turned and looked at Scott and Stiles who were previously ignored by everyone. They both nervously waved with a smile

"this is Scott and Stiles. Friends of mine" Jewel introduced sitting perfectly.

"Is he that alpha?" Mia asked pointing at Scott "Because I can sense that he's a werewolf"

"He's dating Lisa" Dray answered "Jewel's boyfriend is another alpha. His name is Derek Hale"

"Anywhere related to Talia hale?" Mia asked

"His son"

"Aren't you lucky" Mia scoffed

"Are you having second thoughts about marrying Dray?" Ron asked

"Are you?" Dray demanded panicked making the other three laugh.

"Of course not, stupid." Mia laughed

"I think we should leave" Stiles cleared his throat and Scott nodded

"We are sorry for ruining your time with Harry" Ron smiled

"No it's alright. We can see her some other time" Stiles smiled and left with Scott. Once they were out, they both started walking out

"Dude, who are they?" Scott asked

"They are totally weird. I mean they talk about werewolves like it is nothing new. And Derek's mother's name was Talia?" Stiles asked

"I never asked" Scott shrugged

* * *

The whole night Stiles went through all the Harry Potter movies with Scott trying to figure out about Jewel. She had given Harry Potter as a hint. He noticed that both Jewel and Harry Potter owned white female owls named Hedwig. Both had a knack for attracting danger. Jewel's friends called her Harry. Jewel knew someone named Sirius, so did Harry.

So he started listing out similarities between Harry Potter and Jewel Argent.

Both knew about werewolves. Both could use spells, Potterworld spells. Mia, Ron and Jewel clashed with Hermione, Ron and Harry from the movies. Mia might as wel be a nickname for hermione. they even had the same names!

Dray resembled Draco Malfoy to a very large extent. To some extent even Harry potter and Jewel Argent looked similar. They had somewhat similar facial shape, jewel's face was narrower, same pale skin and green eyes. Only if Jewel had cropped black hair, wore glasses and was a boy with lightening bolt mark, she would have been a perfect replacement for Daniel Radcliffe for the movies. She would look like Harry potter. They both even underwent a war. Realization hit like tons of bricks

"Scott!" he gasped

"You figured out what she's?" Scott asked

"she's a witch" he said

"Don't be ridiculous" Scott scoffed when he showed him the list. As Scott's eyes scanned the list, his eyes kept on widened.

* * *

Next day they rushed to the hospital but stopped seeing someone present inside jewel's ward. They waited outside and after a while, two women came out. one was a red-head and seemed quite bubbly and wore a dress. another woman was slim, donned a black gown like dress and her grey hair was put back in a bun. without noticing them, the two walked out of the hospital. Scoot and Stiles exchanged another horrified glance and rushed in.

"Is someplace on fire?" Jewel laughed "What's with the rush?"

"Do you have a lightning bolt scar?" Stiles asked

With a smile Jewel removed her fringes and they gasped seeing a clearly visible mark.

"But why didn't we notice it earlier?" Scott asked

"I usually hide it. I don't like people finding out about this" she shrugged

"Or you being a witch"

"That too" she shrugged

"So are you only a witch or are you someone close to Harry Potter?" Stiles asked

"She's Harry Potter"

Scott and Stiles turned to see Dray, leaning against door frame with a huge smirk. He entered and sat next to Jewel, helping her to sit up.

"What do you mean by she's Harry Potter?" Scott asked "She's a girl and has red hair"

"So what?" Dray snapped "She's much better than who portrayed her in Hollywood films"

"okay. I'm lost" Stiles slumped on the couch and Scott took a seat next to him

"What's you real name?" Stiles asked

"Hariel Potter. Call me Harry" she smiled

"That's the confirmation I needed. I'm never trusting fiction again" Stiles hung his head back escaping a groan

"And you are Draco malfoy?" Scott asked Dray

"Draydon Mallory" he said

"same person" Jewel added earning a playful glare from Dray

"I don't want an explanation." Stiles sighed "I'm glad to know what you are"

This made all the three other people laugh

* * *

 _Aish_


	2. Omega

Jewel was glad. Today she was discharging. her London family only left her because she now had Derek. When she entered her room, after about a 2 week stay at hospital, she found Derek sitting on her chair

"That" she pointed at the chair "is my favorite chair. No one is allowed to sit on it"

Derek chuckled and neared her and closing the gap with a heated kiss. Jewel's hands traveled back to his head and she pulled him to deepen the kiss. Derek lifted her in a bridal style and carried her to the bed, tossing her and hovering above her, never once breaking the contact. He pulled for a while

"What about Dray or your parents?" he asked

"Dray back to London for his wedding. And my room has a silencing charm" she smirked.

Derek smirked and again attacked her with his hungry kisses. Then he moved across jawline then her neck and shoulder blade. Jewel moaned his pleasure, her hands wandering to take out his leather jacket, which he gladly took out. His hands grabbed the zip of her hoodie which he unzipped revealing that she had been wearing nothing under it but bra. His hands hovered over her shorts and her over his t-shirt, which he threw out on the floor. His mouth returned back to hers and her hadns against his sculpted chest, his against her lithe waist.

* * *

Half an hour later, jewel rolled off Derek and lied on her part of bed. She supported a huge grin

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Derek asked

"Don't be ridiculous, Derek. I'm all fine" she beamed, which he returned equally. He pecked her on the cheek and looked at her, supporting his head on his folded arm

"Do you know what it means? He asked

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend after we have slept together?" she smirked

"Well I'm not asking. I'm simply implying. I knew I fell in love with you since our very first kiss. So I'm just telling you that you are my alpha female now, my better half" he smiled

"Well I knew that" she playfully scoffed then grew grim

"What's it?" he asked

"Dad forbid Lisa from seeing Scott" she informed

"you are too good at lying. And Chris knows about us being quite passionate lovers. I don't think he'll of much trouble"

"I too hope so. I love you" She smiled when suddenly they both froze hearing an ear piercing scream. Jewel said one thing which started both of them out of bed

"Lydia"

* * *

Quickly putting on the clothes and pecked Derek

"Let me see how long I can hold off them before they find Lydia"

Derek smiled and nodded and she walked out

She met Allison on her way out

"You heard that?" Allison asked

"Definitely. If Lydia's changing, it's a clear indication. Today's full moon"

* * *

They both entered the garage. Allison entered first, but Jewel pulled her beck

"What?!"

Jewel pointed and Allison followed her gaze to see Chris getting into a SUV with three other people and another SUV waiting outside for them. Once he drove off, the sisters exchanged a horrified glance. They quickly piled into Allison's Mazda and drove to the hospital. She pulled just in time for them to find Scott in Stile's jeep. And Stiles running out of the hospital holding something. The Argent sisters ran to them just before they started pulling off

"Wow!" Stiles exclaimed seeing them both

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott asked when they rushed to his side

"Us?" Jewel asked

"well either both of you or Allison and me" Scott answered

"I don't care - she our best friend, and we need to find her before they do." Allison spoke

"I can find her before the cops can." Scott nodded

"How about before our father does?" Jewel asked

"He knows?" Stiles asked

"Yeah. We just saw him and three other guys leave our house in two SUVs." Allison answered

"Search party." Scot muttered

"It's more like a hunting party." Allison said

"Get in."

* * *

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here." " Allison told them

"What others?" Stiles asked

"I don't know, they won't tell me that yet." Allison answered

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on." Stiles muttered

"Maybe Jewel knows" Allison turned to find her sister looking unfocused.

"Jewel" she shook her and with a jerk she looked at them

"What did I miss?" she asked

"What happened to you?" Allison asked, worried

"Sorry, I spaced out" she said

"what others are getting here?" Stiles asked

"Oh that would be Gerard and his elite hunting troops" she answered

"Whose Gerard?" Scott asked

"He's our grandfather" she answered

"We have one?" Allison asked

"You haven't seen him since you were three. I met him when I got adopted" she answered

"and elite hunters?" Stiles asked

"the best our community has" she nodded

Stiles sighed and turned to his best friend

"Scott, are we going the right way?"

Scott's took his head out of the window and sniffed

"Take the next right!" he said

* * *

"She came here? You sure?" Stiles asked as the four stood there in front of the Hale house

" Yeah, this is where the scent leads." Scott nodded

"Her scent is strong here" Jewel agreed

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked

"Not with us." Jewel told them

"Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek." Allison guessed

"You mean - looking for an Alpha." Scott asked

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked

"Not all of them." Jewel answered glancing at Scott with a smile

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison countered

"Yeah, we're - we're stronger in packs." Scott nodded

"Like strength in numbers. " Allison muttered

"No, like - like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way." Jewel answered

"How do you know all of this?" Stiles asked

"Aside from being a witch? Derek told me" she shrugged

"That the same for an Alpha?" Allison asked

" That'll make Derek stronger too." Scott nodded

" Whoa, hey, look at this. " Stiles rushed and crouched on the ground holding something "You see this? I think it's a tripwire."

"Dad tied a few" Jewel approached Stiles and so did Allison

"Stiles –"

They all turned to see Scott dangling in air, trip wire tied to his legs

"Oh."

"Next time you see a tripwire - don't trip it." Scott said

" Yeah, noted."

They all approached him but he asked them to stop

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide. Go!"

All three of them hid behind a big mount of dirt. Suddenly Jewel got up and tried to leave when Allison stopped her

"Where are you going?" she whispered

"To make sure Dad doesn't catch any of us other than Scott and me" she muttered and left in the darkness

* * *

"Scott?" Chris approached there

"Mr. Argent." Scott nodded

"How are you doing?" Chris asked, crouching to the level of Scott's head

"Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours?" Chris nodded "It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting."

Suddenly they all heard a growl. The hunters with Chris took out there rifles, ready to shoot. Chris also became alert and looked around finally spotting a pair of green eyes in the dark

"Guns down" he commanded

"But it could be-"

"It's Jewel" he said

From darkness came out a black panther which changed back to Jewel.

"I thought Dad said to put your guns down" she said motioning to their still ready guns, which they reluctantly out down

"What are you doing here, Jewel?" he demanded

"Not interrupting your inquiry with Scott. I followed Lydia's sent and it led me here" she shrugged. Chris sighed and turned to Scott

"What are you doing out here, Scott?"

"Looking for my friend."

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?" he asked with a smirk

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me." Scott nodded

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Jewel and Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself - one, I can handle. Not two."

Jewel cleared her throat but Chris ignored her

"No." Scott answered

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist." Chris slid his hand across Scott's waist "Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." He said and got up

Chris questioningly looked at Jewel, which made her look anywhere but at Chris.

"I'm going to find Lydia. I just hope she doesn't turn" Jewel said. She really hoped that.

"If she did, I want you to tell me without hiding anything" Chris sternly said "You have already broken my trust once Jewel. I don't want my trust on my daughter broken again. And just because you have a werewolf's girlfriend doesn't mean you are not an Argent. You are an Argent first and then a werewolf's love or whatever that is. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" she nodded and they left.

Once they left, Scott grew his claws and slashed the rope that was tied to his leg

"what happened between you and Dad?" Allison asked

"Nothing Lisa" she lied "Let's find Lydia first"

"No" Scott said "You lied. Something happened. And we have the right to know because he said werewolves and that involves me and Derek"

Jewel sighed

"Day before yesterday, he and mom gave me veritaserum and I had to tell them everything. Like each and every awful detail that I hid or lied" she chocked her tears

"What's veritaserum?" Allison asked

"Seriously? You live with _the Harry Potter_ and you don't what veritaserum is?" Stiles whined "It's called the truth potion. Whoever drinks it answers only the truth to whatever asked"

"Let's just get over with finding Lydia" she blinked back her tears and started walking away, following the scent

* * *

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked, horrified

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles argued

"I never ate anyone's liver." Scott said

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self - control. Actually, wait - hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you." He asked, eagerly

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?"

"Allison."

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered. But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you."

"Yeah, but she was looking for - Jackson."

* * *

"Not her sister, her aunt. The one who murdered all those people." Jewel and Allison froze hearing those words. They were at their locker getting their books, when they heard them talking

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?"

"Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks - it was their aunt."

"Are you kidding? I sit next to the brunette in English."

"Find a new seat."

Jewel suddenly stomped up to them and crossed her arms "You should really do that. Because I don't want my sister getting into crowd with some back-bitching bitches. Now get out of here before I break a bone of yours or something" she hissed, making the girls vanish from there. She sighed and dropped her hands. Allision walked to her and squeezed her shoulder

"I shouldn't have lost my temper"

"It's okay" she whispered

"No it's-it's not. It's not okay" Jewel whispered and ran from there, leaving Allison behind, who herself had a tough struggle going on to control her tears from showing.

* * *

As soon as she got out of the school, she ran into the woods and changed into her fox animagus liking the feeling of earth under her paws. Her fox animagus was a typical red fox with glowing green eyes. She just ran aimlessly and after a while collapsed on the forest floor and curled into a ball. She felt someone pick her up and she snuggled into the warmth. She never realized that when from crying to herself, she dozed to sleep.

* * *

Jewel's eyes fluttered open and things started come to focus. She looked around and found herself in an abandoned subway station. Feeling the warmth under her, she just snuggled deeper into the embrace and the arms around her tightened their grip.

"You okay, babe?" Derek whispered

"A subway station? Really?" she asked ignoring his question

"that's the best I could find" he shrugged. That's when she noticed that her arms were showing their skin

"Where's my jacket, Derek?"

"You were sleeping so I removed it. Why?"

"Nothing. Just, it was precious one" she smiled against his chest

"Hey, I wanted to ask something" Derek spoke

"What?"

"You have a double spiral on your back"

"you have a treskele" she countered "It means alpha, beta, omega, doesn't it?"

Derek nodded "What about you?"

"It's just a reminder of I'm just as evil as good I'm" she whispered

"You are not evil"

"Trust me Derek, there are few things in past that would make you disagree, if you knew"

"Are you fine?" he asked a little sternly

"No I'm not. I have lost so many people in my life that people would take it for granted that losing anymore people won't hurt. It does. It really does Derek." She started sobbing, clutching to his shirt "Kate might be an awful bitch, but she was my aunt. She loved me. She taught me all those hunting skills like a big sister I never had. And I loved her for that. I loved that Kate who was my aunt, not a werewolf-killing-psycho. And I miss her, Derek. And these things people are saying about us, it's just too much"

Derek just rubbed circles on her back, soothing her. He knew how much it hurt.

"I wanna get out of here" this brought Derek back to present

"Where, honey?"

"London" she looked up and faced him "I wanna go to London for some time. With Dray and Mia's wedding on cards, it would be a perfect breakout for me"

"Would you be going alone?" he knew she needed a break. He also did. That was why he and Laura shifted to New York for all those years.

She nodded "Bringing Lisa would get complicated. Not many people know about me being adopted into a werewolf hunting family."

"Okay" he nodded and rubbed her scalp tenderly.

* * *

Jewel reached back home and quickly walked into her room. Changing into a simple black dress and black pumps, she put on a pair of black earrings and walked out to meet with her parents and sister

"Mrs. Argent, can we get a few words? Just a few words!"

"A few words, Mrs. Argent!"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. That's it!"

All the noise of the reporters and the cops and her parents bickering over it was just driving her crazy. Chris was pulling her through the crowd and Victoria was with Allison

"I knew this was a bad idea." Chris muttered

"Well, it wasn't my idea." Victoria snapped

"I tried telling him. But he insisted on making a point of it."

"Well, if he insisted, then he can deal with this when he gets here."

"Who gets here?" Allison asked when they reached to the chairs in front of the coffin

"Just sit down, sweetheart."

"This looks expensive."

Jewel's head whipped to the source of sound. Gerard stood there with his body guards behind him. She recognized the boy with her adoptive grandfather. It was Matt. A boy in their grade. They talked for a while before Gerard took out the sd card and snapped it in two. He ignored the horrified looks by Matt, and walked towards them. He hugged Chris

"I'm so sorry." Victoria told him. Gerard nodded then turned towards the two sisters

"Do you remember me?" he smiled. Allison looked at him and shook her head softly "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa."

"Jewel, what about you?"

Jewel stood up and nodded "I'm so sorry" she whispered

Gerard hugged her and rubbed circles on her back. Jewel would have jumped to hear a growl if she hadn't smelled Derek's sent. She looked at the woods and found him, trying to give her a comforting smile. She returned him a small smile and turned her focus back to her grandfather

* * *

 _At night_

"So he just practically declared a war against all of your kind?" Jewel asked, keeping clothes in her luggage bag.

"He cut the omega in half and announced that he'll just kill each and every one of our kind" Derek told her, leaning against the window of her room.

She snorted and shook her head before walking to her wardrobe and pulling out another pair of clothes

"You know, sometimes I can't help but feel helpful that you are not a werewolf" Derek told her

"Well, surprisingly it doesn't make me feel grateful. If you read the historical records, the number of beings killed in witch hunts is multiple times the ones killed in werewolf hunts. You only have a family after you. Me, if people found out will have complete countries after me, starting with my own for exposing myself to the mundane side"

"So, how long will you be gone?"

"2 weeks tops"

"I already started missing you" he whined

"Just look at this. A big bad alpha whining for a huntress who is also a witch" she chuckled

"Well this huntress who is also a witch is my girlfriend" he walked to her and kissed he on the lips "Be safe"

* * *

"You sure will be okay?" Chris asked

"Yeah. I just need some break. I'm sorry for not taking Allison with me"

"no it's alright. She needs to be here with Gerard"

Jewel nodded and hugged her dad one last time before getting out of the car and heading to the airport.

* * *

 _Aish_


	3. Wedding

She landed at London almost half a day later. There she picked up a cab and got to Leaky Cauldron. She walked to the bar and sat on one of the stools

"What do I bring…" Tom froze when he saw Jewel "Ms. Potter. I'm so happy to see you back! When did you come?"

"Just now, Tom. If you don't mind, I would like to have some butterbeer and a room to stay for tonight, seeing that it's been kinda late" she chuckled

"Of course, Ms. Potter" Tom beamed and left.

"Ha 'arry!"

Jewel turned around and grinned big. She got down and jogged and hugged the person.

"'ow are you, 'arry?"

"Just fine, Hagrid" Jewel pulled "What are you doing here?"

"Just running some errands for Professor McGonagall" Hagrid laughed

"I'll make sure to pay Hogwards a visit before I leave" she noted

"So what's so special to bring youse 'ere?"

"Dray and Mia's wedding"

* * *

"Don't you look pretty" Ginny chuckled entering. She came and stood behind Mia, both in front of the mirror

"Well, I readied her and I prefer to be complimented" Jewel smiled and stood on the other side of Hermione.

"Harry!" Ginny pounced on her with a hug bear hug which made Mia laugh

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" she demanded

"One, there's nothing in the world for which I'll miss my best friend's wedding. Two, you've known me for what, 13 years? Shouldn't you have must known that?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd be coming. I mean with all the injuries you suffered from a werewolf and finding a boyfriend for yourself, we thought you'd like to spend some time with your big-alpha-werewolf-boyfriend"

Jewel gaped at her

"who all did you tell?" Jewel narrowed her eyes at Hermione

"Most of the Weasleys. Then Dray's family, but surprisingly they already knew because Dray told them which is not that all surprising. And then the Hogwards staff and Ron told a few in the ministry"

"so in short, the whole Wizarding World?" Jewel folded her arms and narrowed her eyes

"somewhat" Ginny shrugged

"What the hell guys? What is the crap is this?" someone came into the room with a newspaper in front of their face, flashing the headline _'Love is in the air : Savior of the Wizarding Society is in Love'_

Ginny snatched the paper and read it

"Why none of you told me that Harry was getting married and that too with some werewolf?"

"Alpha werewolf" Hermione corrected

"Does it look like I care? She's a werewolf hunter for Merlin's sake. She should have just shot him in the head. Or wait, I might have the fun."

Jewel narrowed her eyes and coughed

The person jumped to see her, clutching his chest with one hand and panting.

"Ok. Is this some kind of joke or something? Because I'm seeing Harry now. And if this is, I do not appreciate you ladies trying to take our title of best prankster around the house"

Ginny and Mia broke out into laughters, while Jewel's gaze hardened

"She's right here, Fred. She came three days back" Mia laughed

"she did?"

"Nice to meet you too, Fred" Jewel said through clenched teeth.

"Hi Harry" he sheepishly smiled "Wait, if you are really here," he quickly turned and hollered, peeking out "George, I won the bet!"

"No you don't. Harry's not here yet"

"You have no idea. she's here"

"Curse you Fred"

* * *

"It's time sweetheart" Mrs. Granger came in dressed in a baby-pink dress.

"I hope you are not nervous" Mr. Granger chuckled, helping Hermione up

"Never was. Never will be" MIa took a deep breath

"Liar" jewel whispered to Ginny and they started laughing

"You both look beautiful, girls" Mrs. Granger smiled at them.

Both the girls smiled. They both wore peach colored halter neck long dresses with diamond earrings and a small tiara, in case of Jewel. Jewel also wore a ring with the Argent family crest, the symbol of her pendant along with the ressurection stone ring. They had their hair loose and side parted

* * *

Mia walked forward, her arm linked to Mr. Granger's as the wedding march started playing. They walked down the aisle with both the girls behind them. Mr. Granger left his daughter at the altar next to Dray and got back to his seat. Jewel and Ginny stood aside as the minister started

"We all are being summoned here on this wonderful day when two noble souls are being united for the rest of their lives bounded by love and promises" Minister said "Does anyone have any objection as to why they should not be united?"

When no one spoke, so he continued,

"Do you, Draydon Earl Mallory, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do you apart?"

"I do"

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draydon Earl Mallory to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do you apart?"

"I do"

"Do you, Draydon and Hermione, pledge to create a life of mutual respect, compassion, generosity, and patience towards each other as you grow together in years?"

"We do" They answered simulataneously

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Dray and Mia leaned and kissed each other for the first time as husband and wife.

"Aww" Ginny and Jewel giggled

They broke apart and smiled at the cheering crowd.

* * *

The following evening was a party, the best they had since their victory. The following days, Jewel roamed across the Diagon Alley picking up things, visited Fred and George's joke shop, and finally to Hogwards. McGonagall was so glad to have her back, that she requested her to present a surprise lecture in DADA class, which she happily did. The kids loved hearing from the only person who knew everything of what they only had heard stories of. Finally it was time for Jewel to get back to Beacon hills

* * *

 _Aish_


	4. Ice Pick

Surprisingly it was Allison who came to pick her from the airport

"Good to have you back sis" she grinned

"Same here. I was starting to get confused with people calling me Harry and then remembering that my name is also Jewel. " she laughed

"So ready to resume your not-so-normal-life?" Allison asked

"When was I ever normal" Jewel laughed

"We just have to make a stop to get the gas" she said, starting to drive off.

* * *

Allison pulled at a gas station and got out to fill the tank. Jewel too got out and stood across her sister

"So how was the wedding?" she asked. Before Jewel could reply, she turned and looked around. Allison followed and hesitatingly looked around, spotting a boy getting on top of his bike and smiling at them

"What's it Jewel?" Allison asked

"Nothing. Just.." she sighed then faced her sister "The wedding was fine. We had great fun. Then McGonagall insisted that I give a surprise lecture in a DADA class. You should have seen the expression on the kid's faces. God, they were priceless." She laughed and Allison joined her too. Suddenly the light of the station went off, and everything got dark. Allison cautiously put the hose back to its stand and started looking around

"I think we should get going" Allison said, fear slightly evident in her voice

Jewel nodded and proceeded to get when when she heard her sister yelp. She turned and saw a boy covering her face with black bag. Before she could do something, someone did the same to her and dragged her away.

* * *

The cloth was yanked off of Jewel's head. She tried moving her hands to find them and her feet to be tied and a cloth across her face. She looked around to see her whimpering sister and her struggling dad, trying to get off. A voice almost made her jump. A voice she very well recognized

"Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten, Allison? Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten? Ever asked your sister what it is like? What do you think your father would do? What do you think he'd have to do? When all it would take to change everything is - one bite. One bite –"

Chris broke the chair he was tied to, removed the cloth from his mouth and held his hand up. Someone came from behind and handed him a phone. Chris stopped the recording and looked at both of them.

"Everything changes." He looked at them

He got up and removed the cloth from both their mouth

"Is this how we're gonna do father/daughter talks from now on?" Allison snapped

"No, this is how we're gonna train you. Do you know why we use arrows?"

"They can't heal until it's taken out." Allison answered

"Look familiar?" Chris held a broken piece of arrow which Jewel weirdly eyed because she recognized it

"You were going to kill him." Allison snapped

"That's right. And if we find Isaac on another full moon, we will kill him. That's the hard choice we make. But it wasn't my choice."

"Gerard?"

"No. See, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, we place the final decisions, the hard ones - With the women. Our sons are trained to be soldiers. Our daughters, to be leaders." He walked around and kept both his hands on Jewel's either shoulders "Training starts now. Good to have you back Jewel. You missed a lot of things but I'm sure Allison will no problem in explaining" he walked behind Allison and handed her the arrow piece

"Time her."

"What about Jewel?" Bennett asked

"What about her?"

"Don't we have to time her?"

Jewel rolled her eyes and snapped the rope open and started walking out

"Next time, you wanna do something like this, keep one thing in mind, Derek sounds nothing like that" she said and walked out

* * *

She waited outside, leaning on the car with Bennett next to her

"how do you do it so fast?" he asked

"Do I have to tell you?" she asked, annoyed

"Not really. But I could use it too, you know"

"I stick with not telling" she looked away

Silence.

"how do you know that Derek sounds not like that?"

She ignored him

"I heard that you are the best huntress around. So why not just kill the werewolves all at once?"

"You know what" she faced him "I hate those who babble a lot. Either you just shut up or I'll make you" she hissed

"and for the records, I don't kill innocent people or werewolf" she added

* * *

Two hours passed and finally Allison came out rubbing her wrists

"Congrats."

"For what, it took me two and half hours."

"Took me three when I did it." he chuckled but none of the sisters laughed. They both got into the car and drove off unknown of the creature lurking behind.

* * *

"Headed out?" Allison looked at her father outside her room and curbed an urge to roll her eyes "Studying. Just studying, dad. But at her place" and she walked to him

"I get it. But we need you to remember what happened." Chris said

"You want me to stop being friends with her?" Allison asked

"Actually, we want the opposite. I know how this might sound, but we need you to keep an eye on her."

"You want me to spy on her?"

"We want you to look out for your friend to make sure everything's okay with her."

They both looked at Lydia who was clicking her selfies

"Seems okay to me." She shrugged

"Okay. Allison, if you are heading to her place return at decent hours. And take Jewel with you. I want you to explain her everything. And I mean everything" Chris said and left

"I'm getting Jewel" she told Lydia and walked to Jewel's room

"Wait. Jewel's back. Why the hell you didn't tell me?" Lydia followed her

"She wanted to surprise you guys tomorrow at school" Allison shrugged and knocked on the door

"come in"

Both the girls got in and found Jewel going through one of the school books

"when did you return?" Lydia demanded

"Yesterday."

"and you didn't come to school"

"I was not feeling well. Jetlag"

"We are going to study at my place. And you are coming" Lydia grabbed Jewel and pulled her with her

* * *

"Seriously, Lisa? That's the best excuse. Studying?" Jewel asked

"Since I was the one scared to hell by a grandfather I never knew existed who just seemed to control everyone and having a dad who is gradually becoming Hitler, yes, that's the best excuse I could come up with"

Jewel sighed and got out of the car

She walked behind Scott and Stiles and sighed

"Are you waiting for the owner to come and open it for you?"

Both the boys jumped at the sound of her voice

"You are back!" Stiles exclaimed

"No shit Sherlock"

"I'll take offence to that"

Jewel ignored the comment

"how are you? Feeling okay?" Scott asked

"Better, I guess"

* * *

Jewel pulled the skating shoes and started. She moved across the rink like she used to do when she was skating with Ron and Mia at the frozen black lake.

An ear piercing scream made her jump and hit the ice hard on her butt. She looked around and spotted Lydia on top of the ice, crying and screaming and Stiles helping her.

"Is she okay?" Jewel asked, helping them

"no"

"Help me"

They both carried Lydia back to the sides and Stiles calmed her while Jewel took out a small vial from her purse and poured it in her mouth. She immediately calmed down and her breath started to regularize

"how did you do that?"

"What happened? We heard screams" Scott and Allison rushed to them. Stiles explained the situation and they all looked at Lydia, who was getting calm

* * *

Jewel walked around the corridors but stopped seeing her sister standing facing something. Jewel walked to her and spotted Scott against the lockers and some girl, she didn't recognize on top of him.

"Who is that?" she asked

"Erica" Allison whispered

"Erica Reyes? The epileptic?" Jewel asked, eyes widening. Allison nodded "What's gotten into her?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

"Wait. Derek, did that? Derek bit her?"

Allison nodded and left. She looked back and found Scott walking away. So she walked to Erica

"Erica"

The called girl turned and faced her with a bitter smile

"You look so….wow" Jewel smiled

"You must be Jewel Argent"

"That's me"

"So, I've heard" Erica brought out her claws and ran one finger across her cheek "that Derek's got his eyes fixed on one hunter.I presume it to be you. What's in you that he found so attractive, huh? Just a plain girl with the title of a hunter" her finger stopped right under her chin "Now isn't that an insult to your communities best hunters. Look here, prissy. Derek's going to be mine, whether you like it or not. Feel free to come and challenge me." She leaned bringing her mouth near her ears "I love good challenges"

And she left, leaving a frozen Jewel behind. Unconcsiusly, Jewel let out a small growl. She was going to pay Derek a visit and demand some explanations.

* * *

On lunch, Allison came and sat down next to Jewel

"So, how's it going Lisa?" Jewel asked

"Nothing much lately"

"hmm" she nodded

"Nothing except, Derek has started recruiting people to his pack. First Isaac"

"and now Erica." Jewel added "And?"

"Lydia was found the night you left in the forest. And Dad started my official training. And Gerard's the new school principal."

"And you are still seeing Scott"

"Yeah. That too"

* * *

 _After the school finished_

When Jewel was driving, she narrowed her eyes at one poster she on a board

"I didn't knew that Isaac was a wanted fugitive" she said

"Oh he is a suspect for his dad's murder" Allison answered

"and he didn't kill him?" she asked

"His dad used to lock him up in a freezer as punishment" Allison said

"the more reason to do it"

"Jewel, don't be so rude about it. I know you know that he's innocent. And there's one more thing"

"I'm listening"

"There's this weird lizard type creature. I saw it once at Isaac's place where it tried to kill me"

"anything else?"

"It had scales, I guess. And bright yellow eyes"

"how do you know it's not a werewolf?"

"Because werewolves have golden yellow. The things had lemon yellow. Know the difference?"

"Lydia has showed me her wardrobe tonnes of times and it has like 10 different dresses all of different shades of yellow. So I'm pretty sure I can remember the difference" with that Jewel pulled at her house. When they both entered, Jewel saw a medium-big sized cardboard box in the living room

"What's this?"

"It's for you, sweetheart" Victoria came out of the kitchen with a warm smile

"For me?" Jewel looked and saw her name on top of her, which read Hariel Potter.

She opened the package with the help of Allison and found herself a new cello and a big file of papers

"A cello?" Allison asked

"Here's a letter" Jewel picked it up

 _How are ya, Harry._

 _Well, I know you'd be just fine if you are not admitted in the hospital after getting into a fight with werewolves. Well this cello, which is right in front of you is your birthday gift. I know your birthday is about a month later, but consider this gift in advance from me. Dray still doesn't know about it so if he asks, you deny. The file you see in there is about different compositions. The one I like the most is the Krasikeva album. It's amazing. You should try it. And consider it also as a sorry gift for making you my baby's godmother without any permission from your side. Oh and one more thing Ron asked me to tell you since he doesn't know how to use a phone, was that Teddy wished to come and stay with you for a while. If you have no issue, Andy be there with Teddy, like right now. After all you are still the legal guardian._

 _With lots of love_

 _Hermione_

"Mia's pregnant?" Allison asked with a grin

"Well that should explain this as a sorry gift" jewel said "Mom, do you mind if Teddy comes to stay for a while?"

"Of course not. Teddy can stay as long as you or Andromeda wants to" she smiled

"I'm calling them right now" Jewel smiled and ran up

"Jewel they don't exactly have a phone!" Allison called from behind

"I'll owl them!" she yelled after her door was sounded shut, making both the woman laugh

* * *

Teddy arrived next morning with Andromeda

"I hope it is not a hindrance" Andromeda smiled "Teddy just missed Harry so much, it was hard"

"Trust me, I know Mrs. Tonks. I may not have given birth to Jewel, but raising daughters earns you some experience" Victoria laughed

* * *

Once they chatted and Andromeda left, Allison and Jewel sat in the living room playing with Teddy.

"I'm home" Chris came in, but stopped seeing them

"Who do we have here?" he smiled

"Dad, I hope you remember Teddy" Jewel said

She had told them all about her adopted daughter out they had never met her face-to-face. she had shown them photographs too. and it was Teddy's first time meeting her adoptive mother's adoptive family.

"Of course I do. Now come here" Chris took her in his arms

"you have gained weight" Chris joked

"No" Teddy laughed

"Teddy, this is your grandpa" Jewel introduced and Teddy turned to Chris

"Grandpa!" she hugged him

"She has quite a strength for a 11 old " Chris mockingly oofed. "Well I never expected to be a grandpa at such a young age, but I think I'll let this one slide"

"Who is that?"

They all turned to see Gerard walking towards them

"this would my god-daughter and my adopted daughter. Edlyn Dora Lupin-Potter" Jewel said, taking teddy back

Gerard bent down with a smile

"Well, hello Edlyn. I'm Gerard, your great-grandpa"

Teddy just nodded and hugged her mother

"Sorry, she's just not used to see new people"

"It's alright. I can understand" Gerard stood up "So is she like you?"

"Totally. But" she took a deep breath, sending Allison a look, who took Teddy away "her dad was a werewolf. But fortunately, she didn't get those genes. She not a werewolf at all"

"fortunate, indeed" Gerard smiled before he left

Jewel didn't wanted him finding out about Teddy's true heritage by a third person. That would really cause some trust issues between the two.

* * *

Jewel got out of her house under the pretext of buying some things for Teddy while she took a nice nap from the exhaustion of apparating. But she made a small detour.

She pulled across a familiar abandoned subway station and walked in. the moment she entered, she froze in shock. Erica had her legs wrapped around Derek's mid and was kissing him quite hungrily. The first one to notice her was Boyd, who got away from there the very next moment.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" he asked, pushing Erica back to ground

"That's the last time you do that." He growled at her

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" Erica asked

"No, because I have someone else in mind." Derek answered

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac groaned from the floor

"Come here." He crouched next to him and broke his hand "A hundred and one." He stood up, still facing both of them "You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!"

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked

"I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." He said and turned around

"Um..Derek?" Boyd called him and he turned to face him annoyingly, but shock replaced his facial expressions.

Just next to him stood Jewel, who had trails of tears from both her eyes

"Jewel" he breathed trying to smile and imagine since when she saw all of the crap. She just sobbed a bit and eyes Derek with pure coldness

"Look, Jewel, I can explain" he called but she stepped back. Sparing one last glance at Erica, who smugly smiled at her, and Derek, she just turned and took off

"Jewel!" he called and ran after her and finally caught her, keeping his one hand her shoulder. She just got the hold of his hand, twisted it and threw him over herself

"Don't you dare touch or see me again. Ever" she hissed and left, still crying.

* * *

 _Aish_


	5. Abomination

When she got home from all the shopping, she ignored the looks from both Teddy and Allison and ran into her room, closing it from inside.

"What happened to mom, Aunt Lisa?" Teddy asked

"Why don't you continue with you Bunny rabbit and Black bear? I'll see what's with your mom, okay?"

Teddy nodded and resumed playing while Allison walked up

* * *

"Jewel, open the door" she knocked

"Lisa, just go away"

"No. I'm not going away until you tell me what's with you"

"It's nothing"

"Then why are you crying? Look, we both know that there's something that hurt you a lot. We can talk, you know that, right? Jewel, you have always been there for me. Give me one chance to be there for you when you need me"

The door opened and with a gleam of victory, Allison walked inside. She saw Jewel curled on her bed, head buried between her knees

"Hey" she sat next to her "What's wrong?"

"Derek" she looked and Allison restrained herself from gaping at the puffy eyes of Jewel, she had from crying.

"What did he do?" she softly asked

"He was supposed to love me. B-But I saw him….saw him making out with Erica….in the station….they were k-kissing lik-like there was n-no tomorrow" she cried

Allison hugged her tight and rubbed circles on her back "Shh. Just calm down. Okay?"

* * *

"Jewel, you hungry?" Victoria called from down

"I'm fine"

"Teddy?"

"She'd like to eat upstairs"

Jewel walked down and got a plate of food for Teddy and walked back. Just after Allison left, Teddy came in and Jewel had no intentions of letting Teddy know about her problems. So she just stopped crying and stayed rest of the night with her.

"So tell me what all have you planned for your first year at Hogwards?" jewel asked

"Nothing much. I just don't know where I'd be sorted. I'm like stuck between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor"

"Well, both the houses are great. Listen, it doesn't matter you are sorted into either of them or none of the two. The hat sorts you to your own personality, not mine or your parents'. Okay?"

Teddy nodded

"Mom, where you ever so confused?"

"Not really. Frankly to tell you, I didn't even know that this whole thing existed outside fiction. And look where I'm now. I am the most powerful witch, have an amazing adoptive family, amazing friends and a beautiful daughter" jewel laughed

Teddy laughed but stopped to resume eating

"Mom, why everyone here calls you Jewel and back home Harry?"

"My real name is Harry. But when I got adopted, I changed my name to Jewel"

"When you will adopt me, do I have to change my name?"

"If you don't want to. Once I graduate and be adult on the mundane side, I'll quickly adopt you and steal you from Andy and keep you to myself and no one else

"But that's being selfish. And one should not be selfish"

"a mother can be selfish when it comes to her kids" she laughed trying to tickle Teddy.

* * *

Once they finished their small fest, Teddy demanded for water. Jewel checked the room in her jug to find it empty.

"I'll get from downstairs" she smiled and walked down with Teddy's plates.

She walked downstairs and stopped and looked at the table to see Scott with the rest of her family

"How do you know they weren't as passionate as Romeo & Juliet?" Gerard asked

"Romeo & Juliet committed ritual suicide." Chris answered

"We could use a little less passion." Jewel butted in "Hi Scott"

"Hello Jewel" Scott replied

"Can we please talk about something else?" Allison requested

"Brilliant idea."

" Scott. How about you help Jewel grab dessert from the kitchen?" Chris asked. Both the said teens nodded and Jewel spared a glance to her dad, when he nodded at her

* * *

"Do I need to fill you in on the details of what would happen to you if he found out what we all know?" Jewel hissed, pinning him against the wall

"I'm kind of wondering what would happen to you, actually." Scott replied

"Oh, it wouldn't be very good for me. But then I'd have plenty of chances to redeem myself. And that - wouldn't be good for you. Besides, Gerard had always known that I have a soft spot for werewolves since I have an old relation to your kind" she said. They both helped bring the desert into the room, from where Jewel excused herself and went back to her rome

* * *

After they found the 'bestiary' in Gerard's safe which turned out to be a cook book, they both had the same idea. Jewel.

"Jewel" they both got in, but found hands pressed to their mouths. They both looked over to see a little girl sleeping.

"Who is that?" Scott asked

"Not important to you. What do you want?" Jewel asked

"You know what, it's getting late. You levae. I'll talk to her" Allison said and Scott left with a nod

"Okay, what's going on?"

"We need the bestiary" she said

"Come here" she guided her and stood in front of her bookshelf. She pulled a book, the shelf turned around to reveal a secret passage

"Don't ask" Jewel mentioned and together they both walked down the corridor. They entered another room where the only light source was a fire torch. Jewel walked around and pulled five thick books

"What are these?"

"Bestiaries of different eras"

"They are all bestiaries?"

Jewel nodded

"Anything less thick, you have?" Allison asked

"Well it would help a lot if you told me what you guys are looking for?" Jewel crossed her arms

"Remember the reptilian thing I told you about? That. Scott said that it had to be in our family's bestiary"

"Our family's? Should have said that" she put all the books back into the shelves

"What are you doing?"

Jewel walked to a nearby table, pulled out a drawer and took out something, which she threw at Allison. Allison caught it and looked at it

"A pen drive?"

"That contains our family's bestiary. Now could you repeat the things? Maybe we can find about it" she said pulling out a laptop

"You have a laptop and a pen drive down here with you in this place which practically screams ancient?"

"Well I have to upgrade myself with the time" she smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. Allison pulled another chair and took a seat. She started listing off the things and Jewel searched for them

"In what language it is?" Allison asked

"Archiac latin" Jewel answered

"And how are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?"

"Well fortunately, I know latin" she answered the stopped

"What?" Allison asked

"I found it" she whispered

"What's it?"

"It's called a kanima." Jewel and Derek said at the same time but to different people and different places

* * *

" You knew the whole time." Stiles asked

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek answered

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said

* * *

"Or who." Jewel answered to Allison questions

"What else do you know?" Allison asked "What else could you make out?"

* * *

"Just stories, rumors." Derek answered

" But it's like us?" Scott asked

* * *

" A shape - shifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a –" Jewel paused to search for the right word

* * *

"An abomination." Stiles finished

* * *

Next Day

"All right, I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers." Stiles explained

"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott countered

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer." Stiles shrugged

"You did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead."

They both looked between them to see Jewel walking between them. She turned and looked at them both

"What?"

"how can you say that casually about me being murdered?" Stile asked

"Well, you read my whole life. Can't think of a reason for what you wouldn't" she smiled and turned down a corridor

"She's right, you know" Scott said

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this "friendship."" Stiles said desperately. Scot just laughed and ran after Jewel, who now stood next to her locker.

"Hey, can I ask something?" he smiled

"Well, it depends" she turned, leaned on her locker and faced him "on what you want to ask"

"Okay. Who was that girl in your room?"

"That would be my daughter" she smiled

"Wait. You have a daughter?" Scott asked, shocked

"Adopted. You know Remus Lupin?"

"The werewolf?"

"Yeah. His daughter. My god-daughter, hence adopted daughter" she smiled

"What's her name?" he called after her once she started walking away

"Why do you care?" she giggled

"Well, she looks kinda cute and looks a lot like like"

Jewel chuckled and resumed walking

"Jewel" he whined

"You are dating my sister. Stop pulling your puppy dog eyes in front of me" he heard her laugh, walking away

* * *

 _Aish_


	6. Venomous

"Jewel, we might have a problem" Scott and Stiles walked next to her to their chemisty class

* * *

"Derek tested Jackson with Kanima weapon. He passed. Jackson not the kanima" Stiles summarized

"So?" Jewel asked

"They are going to test it on Lydia next. In the chemistry class" Scott added

"The kanima venom?" she asked

"Yep" they both answered

Jewel sighed

"Let me see what I can do. Don't do anything stupid"

and with that Jewel quickly entered the class and took a seat. her phone vibrated and she checked the caller ID. Derek. she hung up and put the phone inside her bag. for the past week, she's been ignoring Derek's calls, even going as far as blocking his number. but then he'd use Isaac or Boyd's phone to call her. if he did nothing then why didn't he confront her rather than calling. why didn't he talk face to face with her?

* * *

"And I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris patted Stiles shoulder making Jewel slap her forehead "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." He walked back to his desk and looked at the class "Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with –" he paused seeing half of the boys of the class raise their hands "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two."

Jewel was paired with Isaac

"Derek's not doing well" he said

"Does it look like I care" she snapped at him, mixing the chemicals

"He's really upset about it and you ignoring him is totally not helping"

"You know what else is not helping? You talking things I don't wanna talk about in the chemistry class where I want to study" she faced him, forced a smile and resumed her work

The bell rang and she got paired with her sister

"What was Isaac saying?"

"About his big bad alpha feeling guilty about kissing his beta in front of his girlfriend and me ignoring him" she deadpanned

"You really don't care about him, do you?" she chuckled

"Well, if he had come on his own to give a satisfactory explanation instead of sending one of his pet dogs to convey the message, I would have at least given him a chance to speak. As Lydia used to say, she doesn't date losers. I, don't date cowards."

"Derek looks like a pretty powerful alpha" Allison said

"Well, then he should have kept in mind about me being not only an ace werewolf hunter, but also the most powerful witch in this world before dating me and knowing how I feel about the boys"

Then they both started laughing when the bell rang and she got paired with Stiles.

"you have any idea? Because they are gonna do it sooner or later"

"Well I cannot freeze them in the middle of the class. You know what, Lydia's not the kanima. I'm sure."

"How are you so sure?"

"The thing, it gives out an….how do I put it?"

"Aura?"

"Somewhat. And Lydia has no such thing" she said "Let them test her. The venom won't affect her one bit." She sighed "But she's something" she said under her breath

"If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it." Harris informed. They all looked at Lydia who was going o eat the crystal and say something dripping on it

"Lydia!" Scott yelled and everyone froze

"What?" Lydia asked

"Nothing." And he seated back

They saw as Lydia ate the thing and nothing happened to her. Suddenly the door opened and a man entered and spoke to Harris in hushed voices. Harris nodded and turned to the class

"Ms. Argent" he said. Both the sisters exchanged a look not sure of who he was addressing

"I mean, Jewel" he added "you got a call from home. You have to leave"

Jewel nodded, gave others a look of all the best and walked out.

* * *

She pulled her car outside her house and walked in

"Mom" she jogged to Victoria who was cleaning the lobby

"What's it about calling me at this hour?" she demanded

"Jewel"

She turned to see Gerard holding Teddy, and Chris behind him. One thing which caught her eyes, made a chill run down her spine. Teddy was playing with a pistol. A desert eagle. And a real one.

"Teddy, sweetheart, where did you get that from?" she asked

"He gifted it to me" she smiled at Gerard "He said I can keep it"

Jewel looked at Chris for help, but he looked guilty which confused Jewel.

"You see your father here, adoptive father is the better term don't you think" Gerard chuckled "Well, Chris here mentioned something about you and Derek were seeing each other"

Realization hit like a ten tonnes of bricks.

Gerard knew. He wanted Derek. In return of Teddy.

She hesitantly nodded

"And you know what I want" he smiled "And you are going to give it to me"

"And why would i?" she asked, slightly shaking in fear.

"Teddy, you asked me how to shoot, right?" Gerard asked

Teddy enthusiastically nodded

"Let me teach you" he crouched, held her arms which had the gun and pointed it at Jewel. She froze on her spot.

She saw as Gerard made teddy hold the trigger and

 _Click_!

Jewel closed her eyes as soon as she heard the sound

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes carefully and sighed in relief

"You will. Because the next time, it will have some bullets and you won't be the aim" he smirked and walked away. Jewel quickly rushed, took the gun and placed it on the nearby table and took Teddy with her out.

* * *

They both walked around the town whole day. Multiple things ran down in her head. What if Gerard stood to his threat? He was one heartless monster who would kill anyone for anything. Teddy was not even his blood. He wouldn't think twice before killing her or Teddy. Her phone buzzed. She took it out

20 missed calls

15 messages

18 voicemails

from 3 primary numbers.

She sighed and switched her phone off.

"Mom" Teddy enthusiastically called "Can we go to the park?"

Jewel nodded, still traumatized. She sat on a bench and saw teddy playing on various rides, making her smile.

"Teddy, I'm going to get something to eat. Don't go far away, okay?"

"Okay Mom!" she laughed from the swing.

Jewel walked to the nearby stall and brought two hot-dogs and while paying , looked around to see it was getting dark. She quickly paid for it and turned around to see the whole park empty.

"Teddy?" she called

"Teddy!"

She started walking through the empty park. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, there were two emerald green cat like eyes. She scanned he whole park when she finally saw Teddy. And someone next to her. Teddy walked out from behind a big slide and smiled at Jewel. Behind her was Isaac, who was holding Teddy's hand

"Mom!" she beamed

"Come one teddy. Let's leave. It's getting dark" she called

"Is that your mom?" Isaac asked "I think I know her"

"Really? From where?" teddy asked, not aware of any danger next to her

"We go to school together"

Jewel turned and saw Erica walking in with a smug smile. Then Boyd walked out. Jewel visibly relaxed and laughed

"That's what you are gonna do? You three werewolves, need a 11 year old and then intimidate me. Wow. No surprise, that this pack, is full of idiots" she chuckled then she turned to Isaac

"Isaac, let go of Teddy, and you can all leave without an inch of harm"

"Or else what?" Erica challenged

"Why don't you find out?" she smirked. Erica growled at her and ran towards her. Jewel smiled. Erica lurched forward and tried to punch her multiple times each time for Jewel to dodge. Jewel suddenly ducked and did a low sweep and Erica fell down. But Erica jumped and stood back only to receive a kick under her chin which sent her flying. Jewel beamed

"didn't even break a sweat" she laugh at Erica, who was now trying to stand up with blood oozing out of her mouth and head.

"Enjoying the show Derek?" she smirked then turned to come face to face with Derek.

"Let go of Teddy" she hissed

"Well, I don't think so" Issac said and Jewel turned to see his one of the claws near her neck which now made teddy aware of the dangers

"Let go of my daughter!" she yelled, sending a blasting curse at Isaac which made him fly 10 feet in air and land with a thud

Teddy ran to her and Jewel wrapped her in a tight hug

"You okay, teddy?" she asked

Teddy nodded

"Let's get you home, okay? You must be hungry. And then the little demon in your bottomless pit will start roaring if we don't give him and he'll starve. Now we don't want him to starve, do we?" she beamed at such a calm voice as if nothing happened

Teddy laughed and shook her head.

"Jewel, if you only let me explain" Derek ran in front of her. Jewel folded her arms with a frown

"okay. I'm listening"

"What you saw a total misunderstanding. Erica was just kissing me do distract me enough during the practice. You saw me pushing her down, right. I don't even look at her that way. You are the one for me"

Jewel slightly laughed and looked away then back at Derek.

"You are explaining me this after a week or so while one of your stupid watch dogs was keeping my daughter hostage. Even if you had told me that any other time, I would have at least given you a second chance" she chuckled humorlessly "Not now that you include my daughter"

"Don't you see Derek. This girl is only a whore you is blaming you for a kiss while she has a daughter with someone else" Erica yelled from behind.

"That" Jewel pointed her thumb at Erica "made the last chance of me even thinking about giving you a second chance, go out of the window"

She smiled and started walking away

"Okay. You can at least forgive me. Please" Derek asked. Jewel looked at him, his eyes. Searching for what he really meant. His heart beat was stable. no jumps. his breathing was normal. he wasn't lying.

she nodded

"I'll think" she turned and left

Derek broke out a smile. at least she was giving him a chance.

"you're smiling, man" Isaac chuckled

"i know" Derek answered

* * *

 _Aish_


	7. Frenemy

Car, outside Lydia's home

"I need you to promise that you won't say anything about what just happened." Allison said

"I'll promise not to say anything about what just happened if you can tell me what the hell just happened." Lydia asked

"It's - it's kind of complicated." Allison said

"Well, how 'bout you start with why was Derek there? Or where Jackson went, or what is wrong with Erica? Oh, do you need a minute to come up with a plausible lie?" Lydia asked

"Look, Part of the reason why we're asking is because Scott and she aren't supposed to be seeing each other, okay? So, it's better if you just keep what you know to yourself. Because if someone else got to know, we could be pretty much deep trouble" Jewel added

"Fine. I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend - which is nothing - to myself." Lydia said

"Hey. He's not just my boyfriend. You get that, right?" Allison asked, holding her arm

"Let me go." Lydia said

"Just for one second, please, try and remember –" Allison asked

"Remember what?" Lydia asked.

"Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you - you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?" Allison asked

"No." Lydia deadpanned.

"What do you mean, "no"? You've had boyfriends." Allison said

"None like that." Lydia said

* * *

 _Outside the bar_

Stiles walked back to his jeep and slipped into the driver's seat

"He brought it" Stiles informed then turned around "What happened to Jackson?"

He asked about the naked boy lying behind them

"I kinda punched him" Scott sheepishly admitted. As if on cue, Jackson started to stir again. Stiles sighed and took out something from under the steering wheel. A vial with greenish liquid. He opened the cork and tipped it into Jackson's mouth and he lied back unconscious

"What the heck is that?" Scott asked

"Oh this? Some potion Jewel gave me which could come handy like in situations as these" Stiles shrugged, keeping the vial back

"she gave you some potions?"

"Oh yeah. Totally. There I have some even to increase temporary strength. But it has side effects. Unconciousness for about 12 hours"

"Whoa"

"Speaking of Jewel, I should probably call he and keep her in loop"

"You cannot tell her"

"She deserves to know. She's always helping us, if the fact that she's the most realistic Harry Potter is not enough convincing. Besides, even though she is taking care of her daughter doesn't mean she wants to miss out on the events"

"She has a daughter?"

"Teddy. Her god-daughter. Jewel adopted her as soon as she turned adult in Magical age. I thought she told you."

"She did, now that I remember. Wait, she's an adult? I thought Teddy was a boy"

"the same way we thought Harry potter to be a boy. And if you spent less time with Allison and more with Jewel, you'd more about her that the books don't tell"

"Like what?"

"Like she can turn into four different animals. She's amazing at wandless and wordless magic. Oh and she's actually in her mid-twenties"

"mid-twenties. You are kidding right? Then why is she going to high school?"-

"in her world, she is an adult. But in here, she's just a normal high school teenager"

"Nothing is normal about her. But how is she so young?"

"Dude, she conquered Death. She's kinda sorta immortal" Stiles sighed

"So in our little group of friends, we not only have werewolves, we have a werewolf huntress and an immortal witch?"

"More or less" Stiles shrugged

* * *

"Seven paralyzed. The rumor is drugs. Probably hallucinogens, since witnesses say they saw a demonic monster on the dance floor." Chris informed

"Now, who would believe something like that?"

"You know what I'm having trouble believing? How you just stood there while that thing circled you, and did nothing. You want to explain that to me?" Chris demanded

"Intuition."

" Then you know what it is."

"I have a suspicion. And if I'm right, it plays by certain rules. Rules that don't bend easily." Gerard smiled at his son

"I'll do it"

Both the men turned to see Jewel walking in

"What sweetheart?" Gerard asked

"I'll give you what you want" she said

Gerard grinned, but Chris sighed

"But, I have a condition" she quickly added. Gerard bent forward in interest

"I'll do it at my own pace. Derek and I, we are not seeing each other anymore. We are not together. I haven't seen him since I came back from London. So if you want Derek, I can do it, but I need time" she firmly said

"you can have all the time in the world, sweetie. But let me tell you, Teddy's not the only one who I can threaten" he smiled

"So do we need to put a hold on Derek to figure this thing out?" Chris asked

"Not necessarily. Tonight's the first time you had a glimpse of him since Kate died, am I right?" Gerard asked

"you saw Derek tonight?" Jewel asked

"We followed the kanima. Saw Derek there." Chris answered

"What about the Kanima? What's the progress?" she asked

"I unloaded a whole lead of bullets into it and nothing happened" chris told her

"They cannot be harmed by wolfsbane. It is not a werewolf. It needs to be handled differently" she informed

"Do I sense a plan coming?" Gerard smirked and Jewel smirked back.

* * *

Jewel walked into her room and smiled at her sleeping god-daughter. She started pacing around thinking of stuff. She didn't knew who the kanima was. But maybe someone else did. she wanted to talk to her anyway

"Hey" she smiled, entering, closing the door behind her

"What happened?" Jewel asked

"Derek and his pack attacked us and we hid Jackson and Lydia in Scott's room. Scott pretty much beat the crap out of the three betas"

"Good. Because after that the four cornered me and teddy at the park"

"For what? Are you both okay?" Allison sat next to her sister

"We are." Jewel said "I need some good advice"

Allison broke out a smile "Oh good. I'm all ears"

* * *

"He asked for forgiveness" Jewel said once she finished explaining

"What are you gonna do?"Allison asked

"I don't know. I mean I want to forgive him but then that image comes up in my mind and I want to kick his ass"

Allison laughed "You've got it bad"

"Guess" Jewel shrugged "Okay. I need you to answer some of questions half-ly. No full or complete answers. Just give clues I'll make it" she blurted. Allison nodded, puzzled.

"You know about the kanima?"

Allison nodded and Jewel visibly relaxed

"You know who he is?"

Allison nodded and paused before saying the name and thought for a while and was about to say

"Don't. Don't tell me the names. Any names." Jewel sighed "You know where we can find him?"

Allison nodded

"And Scott and Stiles are in this with you?"

Nod

"And you are trying to protect him from Derek and pack?"

Nod

"You know the story behind the kanima?"

Nod

"Then you must be knowing that seeks a master"

"A master?" Allison asked

"Yes"

"I thought it seeked a friend"

"no"

Allison rushed and brought her tablet and opened he page for her

"Here" Alison pointed

"Dominus means master not friend. Here it says. 'qui autem quaerit dominus kanima'- the kanima seeks a master"

* * *

"You forgot this at home" Jewel said and passed him his medicine box

"I did?" Gerard checked his pockets to find nothing "Thanks Jewel"

Jewel just nodded, taking the seat

"So, who did you say you were studying with tonight?" Gerard asked

"Just Lydia. We're prepping for our world history midterm." Allison answered gesturing to herself and Jewel

"History was one of my favorites. Especially military history. Ever hear the phrase, "know thy enemy"?" Gerard asked

"It's from the art of war by Sun Tzu." Jewel stated

"Very good. Know what it means?" Gerard asked

"In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy." Allison answered

"Right again. Your father, Jewel and I happen to be having that very problem. We've got an enemy about which we know next to nothing. It's killed one of our own, among others." He said smiling at Jewel

"I've heard." Allison nodded

"Did you hear Jackson Whittemore didn't show to school today?" Gerard asked

"He didn't?" Jewel asked, concerned. She was not sure that whether she was puzzled because of sudden disappearance of her friend or her sister's heartbeat which was beating like a drum.

"His parents called and so did the police. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Both the girls shook their head.

"Jewel, would you like to prove yourself?" Gerard smiled and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid. Jewel gulped seeing it and with shaky hands took it and drank it. Her eyes began to get fuzzy

"What's your name?" Gerard asked

"Hariel Alexa Potter" she answered

"Okay. Let's start from easy. Have you seen Derek?"

Jewel gulped and answered with a shaky voice "not since he held teddy hostage so that he can talk to me"

"And when was that?"

Jewel closed her eyes and tears started flowing out "The day you called me early from the school"

Gerard nodded

"Do you who the kanima is?"

"No. I don't"

Allison realized with wide eyes the reason for which Jewel had asked her not to mention anything specific. She just had veritaserum.

"Is it Jackson?"

"I don't know"

"Do you know where to find the kanima?"

"No."

"Is someone helping the kanima?"

"The kanima seeks a master"

"do you know who the master is?"

"I don't" she sobbed

"Thank you Jewel for telling the truth" he smiled and faced both of them "Well, let me tell you what I know. I know that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends. And I believe my granddaughters would always want to protect her friends, even if it meant lying. But I think I cannot say the same about Jewel, can I?" he chuckled "So, I want to ask one more question, Allison, and this time, with a small advantage. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get a sense of your pulse." He said, getting up, walking behind her and keeping his fingers on her neck "Think of it as a game. All you have to do is tell the truth. Do you know anything about Jackson being missing?"

"No."

"Is he in trouble?"

"I - I - I - I don't know. I don't know."

"Does this have anything to do with Scott?"

"No. I mean, I don't - I don't know."

"Your pulse jumped."

"It's because you're scaring me." She snapped, slightly shaking, pulling her head aside. .

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. That was definitely going way too far."

"No kidding."

"It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that. I'm sorry. You can go back to class. Go ahead. Both of you" he smiled and both of them walked out

* * *

"Oh my god. Jewel" Allison hugged her and led her to the washroom.

"Are you okay?"

Jewel was shaking and she tried to reach for the water bottle. Allison helped her and Jewel emptied the bottle on her head

"no."

"I can't even imagine how that feels. To admit all the unwanted truth" Allison whispered, crouched in front of her

"I just wanna go home" she sobbed, still trembling.

"I have a free period. I don't expect you to drive like this. I'll drop you" Allison said and Jewel nodded

* * *

"Take care, okay?"

Jewel nodded and walked in

"What are you doing so early, Jewel?" Chris asked from where he was seated. Jewel ignored him and walked upstairs

"Jewel?"

She ignored him again and closed her room's door. She slid along the door and started sobbing, head buried in her knees.

"Jewel, open the door. Please. I wanna talk" Chris knocked "Please. Look, I'm sorry for what I did. But he threatened Teddy. I had to tell him." Jewel got up and opened the door facing a concerned Chris. Chris's expressions softened seeing the way she was. He wrapped her in a warm hug and tried to calm her the best her could.

"What happened? Did Gerard do something?"

The veritaserum was still active and she had no other option but to tell the truth

"He gave me veritaserum. He forced answers out of me. It hurt. Hurt like hell" she sobbed. Chris' expressions hardened as his hatred for his father increased by ten-folds.

"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have told him. But teddy. She is my grand-daughter. And I cannot see her getting harmed." Chris rubbed soothing circles on her back

"I'm Sorry. I love you"

"I love you too dad"

* * *

Jewel groaned, stirring from sleep. She looked around and found her room dark. She checked her phone and answered the call

"Yeah?" she asked in a groggy voice

 _"It's Jackson. Jackson's the kanima and he ran away"_

Jewel was out of the bed in no time

"What happened?"

 _"I don't know"_

* * *

 _Aish_


	8. Restraint

When Alison reached home at night, she got with Jewel and they both sat there discussing stuff. finally arriving at a conclusion, they called Scott and Stiles

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison said

 _"Or he doesn't remember_." Scott said

"I'll go with not knowing. When he's the kanima, he's not Jackson. Not a human" Jewel answered

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Allison asked

" _A fugue state?_ " Stiles asked

"He'd have to forget everything. The murder –" Jewel nodded

"Getting rid of the blood." Allison added

" _Yeah, he had help with one thing tough - the video. And someone else helped him forget that._ " Stiles said

" _Whoever's controlling him._ " Scott answered

" Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked

" _He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing._ " Scott answered

"So do we try and convince him he's not?" Allison asked

" _If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah._ " Scott nodded

"Guys, it doesn't work that way. You just cannot go and tell him and try to convince. If the immunity has sourced from Lydia, then not only it has something to do with Lydia, it has also to do with his personality. You change into what your personality is" Jewel said

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asked

" _Yeah, it's us._ " Stiles shrugged

" _He'll talk to us. Right?_ " Scott asked

* * *

Jewel walked into the empty lacrosse field and started doing her work during her free period when her phone buzzed

 _'Are you free right now? Wanna talk. Important._

 _-Derek'_

Her heart skipped a beat. She cannot meet him. Not until Gerard's here.

 _'Don't. just Don't. Don't ask me the reason. Don't try to contact me. Don't come anywhere close to me._

-Jewel'

Her phone buzzed again

 _'Are you still upset and mad at me about it?_

-Derek'

 _'How long do you think I can stay mad at you? And No. it has nothing to do with Erica. Gerard's not quite being the most trustful around me. He forced truth out of me. About us seeing. And us dating. And everything. And I couldn't lie. It would be better if we not met. If you want, send one of your pets._

 _-Jewel'_

 _'Remind me to kill him once the kanima issue is dealt with. Okay. You wouldn't mind Isaac, do you?_

- _Derek_ '

 _'As long it is not Erica, whose all 206 bones I have an urge to break, I'm fine_

 _-Jewel'_

 _'(laugh) I'll send Issac_

- _Derek_ '

As soon as Jewel placed her phone down, Isaac came and sat next to her

"You do not have any idea how happy you make Derek, do you?" Isaac laughed

"I have the slightest idea" she smiled at him

"And you are not angry at me?"

"A little. If it weren't for you holding my princess, I'd never been angry at you"

"I'm sorry about that"

"And I'm sorry about your father. I've heard"

"well, I'm not. He was a jerk to me"

"been there. Done that" she chuckled humorlessly

"Wait. I thought you were a hunter"

"I am"

"and your father was also a hunter"

"He is"

"then what do you mean by that?"

"Chris is my adoptive dad. Not my real. Well, they were not there my whole life. And some relatives raised me." She took a deep breath "Let's not talk about our past. What do you wanna know?"

"Who is the kanima?"

"It's Jackson"

"But we tested him he failed."

"That's because when he's Jackson he's not the kanima. Jackson can be harmed by Kanima's poison." She answered

"And anything else?"

"Someone's controlling him. Using him for murdering people"

"And you know who this person is?"

"Not yet" she packed her bags and dusted off her clothes of the grass

"Anything else you know?" Isaac asked, getting up with her

"the Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be "Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." " she said, quoting the bestiary.

"So is there a way to save the people?"

"Are you planning to kill him?" she narrowed her eyes

"If it saves innocent people from dying"

"FYI, Jackson is also an innocent human who doesn't know and realize that he changes into a homicidal reptile under someone's control. You cannot kill him. Not if I can help it" she said and left.

* * *

Jewel was walking to her next class, when she heard something weird. It sound like Allison. She focused an found that it was indeed her sister. Her heart was beating like crazy. She started walking fastly, pushing through the crowd

"I thought you wanted to talk." She heard Jackson

" I - I - I changed my mind." Allison sounded more nervous as moments passed by

"You sure? Because you look a little stressed. Is it Scott? Is it that whole thing? I still can't believe you actually think your little Romeo and Juliet story is gonna last. You know he's eventually just gonna run to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf pack. If you don't realize that, then you gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town. Well, other than Scott since he's a pretty stupid bitch himself."

Anger was bubbling inside Jewel.

"Stop. Just stop!" and there was a thump.

Jewel started imagining the worst from this sound

" What are you gonna do, Allison, hmm - when your stupid bitch of boyfriend turns on you? They kill your aunt. They almost kill Lydia. Who do you really think's gonna be next, hmm? Your precious little sister? Not you. No, no, it can't be you, because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself, hmm? "Scott's different and everything's gonna work out because we're in love." Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead. I just - I just hope your dad has been teaching you moves to protect yourself."

"Actually, he has." Then there was another thump

Suddenly Jewel burst into the locker room and punched Jackson right on his face. He stumbled back and shook his head

"jewel? Allison? What are you doing here?" he asked, putting on some shorts

"I - I'm fine. I'm fine." Allison panted when Jewel checked her. Suddenly Scott burst in and started fighting with Jackson "Scott, I'm fine. Scott!"

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson growled

"Trust me, I restrained myself." Scott growled and started punching, but Jewel came between them

"Scott, you need to calm down. Like right now" she cupped his face and whispered. Scott nodded and breathed

"You have restraining orders against him, not me." She punched him square on the face then on the gut "Next time you get close to my sister, I'm not only gonna hurt you, I'll kill you" she hissed and started walking out, and punched him at the last moment.

* * *

"Scott, Scott! Jewel! Guys!" Stiles rushed there and stopped Jewel punching Jackson and Scott from again pouncing on him

"What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough! Enough." Harris separated the three "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski! Ms. Argent, control yourself!"

"You and you - actually - all of you - Detention. Three o'clock." He said in a stern voice pointing at Jewel, Scott, Stiles, Erica, Jackson, Allison and surprisingly Matt

* * *

"Oh, uh - we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson said to Harris as they all entered the library

"All of these tools?" Harris asked

" No, just us tools." Stiles motioned to himself and Scott

"Fine. You two, over there." He said to them and Jewel joined them on their table

"I'm gonna kill him" Scott hissed looking at Jackson

"Not if I kill him first" jewel hissed

"No, none of you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." Stiles said

"No. You were right, let's kill him." Scott looked at them

"Oh - No." Stiles said shaking his head

"Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" Stiles asked all of a sudden

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott said

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself." Stiles beamed

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of our hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Jewel asked

"Yes!"

"Why?" Scott and Jewel asked at the same time

"Because - he's evil." Stiles said

"You just don't like him." Jewel shrugged

"The guy - Bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." Stiles said

"Any other theories?" Scott asked, bored

Suddenly Jackson got up and left the room, with Harris hot on his trail.

"What was that?" Stiles asked

"something's not right" jewel muttered.

The three exchanged a look and then looked at Erica sitting across them. Jewel looked back at the two and shook her head

"Not at all. Be my guest. But I'm not going"

"Suit yourself" Stiles muttered and both the boys rushed to her table

"You two alone? Where's the little witch? Afraid to talk?" Erica smirked at her direction. Jewel walked to her table, slammed her hands on the table and sat down

"Let's not make me recall the moment where I beat you into a pulp in front of your alpha. And I can still take you on without breaking a sweat. I'm just restraining myself from not breaking all your bones in such a way that it will probably take about 6 months to heal all of them with your werewolf healing" she hissed, her eyes flashing bright emerald green. Erica narrowed her eyes, flashing gold. Scott and Stiles exchanged looks between the two girls, feeling the tensions between the two and contemplating whether to interfere or not.

"Finish this quick" Jewel deadpanned and left for the now empty table

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott broke the silence

"Maybe." She deadpanned

" Talk." Scott commanded

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18." She said, opening the laptop

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked

"Yep."

"There's something so deeply wrong with that." Stiles muttered

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." She checked the laptop

 _"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office."_ Jewel recognized her mother's voice over the speaker and they all looked at Scott, who soon left the room

"Whoa, look the dates." Stiles peeked over Erica's shoulder

"' Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995.'" Erica read

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles informed. Suddenly Harris entered with Jackson and packed his bag. Others too started packing their bags ready to leave when Harris chuckled

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re - shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He smiled and left. Jewel gaped at the amount of books in front of them and groaned

* * *

"It means he was born after his mom died - by c - section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles informed Jewel and Allison arranging the books with Scott.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked

"The word all over the report is "inconclusive." " Stiles added

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" Scott guessed

"I don't think so. I mean I've had my fair share of killers and pregnant women are only rare among the rarest victims" jewel said

"But if they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers." Stiles added

"But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?" Allison asked

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott rushed, ready to move

"He's not gonna l –" Allison started but everyone froze hearing a thump. Something jumped over the shelves, knocking off the books and some shelves. hearing two thumps, which very much sounded like falling of people, Scott rushed to Matt and pulled back his paralyzed body.

"Erica!" Stiles rushed to her, but she fell on the ground, with a red line behind her neck. Jewel stood there, ready to attack anything, when she felt a searing pain behind her. She turned just in time to see Jackson, half changed before she fell on the floor but didn't hit the floor. She looked up to see Scott holding her and pulling her out.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure." Stiles panicked holding Erica

"He's alive." Allison informed, checking Matt

"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said

"Derek - only to Derek." Erica barely whispered

"When we get her to the hospital –" Scott said

" To Derek. To Derek." Erica now clearly said

"Go." Allison nodded, heading to her sister

"Hey, Scott!" Stiles called

"I'm staying here with you." Scott informed Allison

"He can't take her alone. Not like this. Take Jewel too. And Matt - I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go." Allison informed

Suddenly Jackson appeared in front of, half changed and almost roboticaly wrote something on the black board. ' _Don't get in our way or we'll kill you_ ' and vanished.

"This doesn't feel right." Scott muttered

"It's okay." Allison assured

"No, it's not. No, it's not right."

"It doesn't - it doesn't mean anything."

"But it feels like it does."

"Scott, go. Go. Take care of Jewel"

"Okay."

* * *

"Hold her up." Derek ordered, helping both the girls on the table

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked

"Jewel, no. Erica,might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt." He informed

Derek took Erica's hand and crushed it

"You broke her arm!" Stiles exclaimed

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek said and moved to his girlfriend

"Why do you always get into such mess?" he chuckled

"I will answer you as soon as I will have an answer to answer myself for the same question that I'm unable to answer for my whole life" jewel spoke

Derek chuckled "You are spending too much time with Stiles" and bent down to kiss her. When the kiss ended, Jewel felt her hands starting to feel less numb

"Nothing a kiss from Prince Charming can't save from" Stiles snorted

"Shut up" jewel scowled

"Thank you for taking the pain" she whispered to Derek, hugging him, burying her head in his neck's crook

"I love you. That's the least I could do. And this is the only way of making up to you" he smiled and breathed into her hair, before pulling

" You know who it is." Scott said

"Jackson." Derek nodded

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you? I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him." Scott said, smirking

"And?" Derek asked, feeling a catch coming

"And we do it my way." He added

* * *

"You not heading back?" Derek sat next to Jewel

"Not really. i just don't feel lie going home for a while"

"Is everything okay?"

Jewel looked at him. there was concern in his voice, which she perfectly understood. but she cannot tell him the truth, can she

"Everything's perfect"

* * *

 _Aish_


	9. Raving and Party

Chris opened a door and entered in, his daughters following him. In front of them two stretchers and two dead bodies on them. Chris walked around and pulled the white sheet from over one

"Hmm. This one, Sean. Sean was killed by this thing Gerard says is a kind of shapeshifter. It hasn't been around for centuries." Chris informed

"The thing you shot outside the club the other night." Allison pointed

"South American legend we know of calls it the kanima. This one, Jessica." He showed them the other body, which only made Jewel feel sick. She was just glad that there was no blood.

"She was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. We think it's a person who's controlling this other shapeshifter. That means two killers, Allison. One human, one not. You know, the question I had after Gerard first told me about our family - " _why us?_ " He quoted me Winston Churchill. " _The price of greatness is responsibility._ " Personally, I think it's more about knowledge. What we know, the truth, what we know about the world, that makes us responsible, for a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you starting to get it?"

"I get that this isn't a lecture. It's an interrogation." Jewel said, leaning on the wall, crossing her arms.

"That depends on what you know. Gerard showed me the library. Cameras didn't catch everything, but do you really think a little high school fight can explain that amount of damage? We know you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying. A child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible. It makes you responsible for this." Chris said

"you think I don't know how it feels to be orphaned! Trust me dad, I know it better anyone else in this room" Jewel hissed and turned away when she saw something glistening in Chris's hands

"What do you want us to tell you?" Allison asked, now too noticing the small vial in her father's hands

"Anything you know. Anything that can lead us to answering the one question that might mean everything. Who controls the kanima?" Chris asked. Allison and Jewel shared a look

"But on one condition" Allison firmly said "Jewel does not get to drink that stuff" she pointed at the small vial.

* * *

Jewel caught Stiles when he was walking down the corridor

"Whoa" he yelped but calmed seeing jewel "Next time, just call me"

"I need to speak with Scott. It's too much urgent. Tell him to meet in the empty classroom on the third right. Lisa and I'd be there" and she walked out

* * *

"You sure he'd be coming?" Allison asked

"If Stiles forwarded the message properly" she sighed, leaning against the table when the door opened and Scott entered, closing the door behind him

"I'm sorry. I know that you said we can't talk like this anymore." Allison rushed

"What happened?" Scott asked

"Um - my dad and I, um - he knows about the last two murders. He knows that there are two killers, and he and Gerard –" Allison babbled on

"Hey, it's okay. That's not bad. If he knows, fine. I'm actually more worried about your mom." Scott placed a hand on her shoulder

"What does that mean?" Jewel asked

"Uh, you remember when I got called out of detention to go to the office? She was the one that talked to me, and, uh, she was asking me all these questions about us. Like really, really specific questions. And there were pencils being sharpened." He said

"Pencils?" Allison asked

"Just trust me. It was bad. Um, and I - I think that we should do something like - like - be seen with other people." Scott said

"You know what? You two can resolve your relationship crisis when I'm not around. And I've got to go. I have my class" Jewel said and left. Unknown to all three, Victoria stood there witnessing what happened and what was to happen

* * *

"All right. The party's in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector. The girls have learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd. Since we still have little clue as to just how strong he is, we need to be extremely cautious. When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down, she'll signal me. " _Optimal_ " meaning as far away from the crowd as possible. There will be no collateral damage tonight." Chris explained to his hunters who nodded "Jewel, you are with me. Go ahead."

Both the girls nodded and walked out.

Once they were out of the basement, Allison turned to Jewel to say something when Jewel stopped her, her focus on the exchange going downstairs

"As willing a participant as they seem, your young protegees there also appear to be under the impression that we are planning a trap." Gerard chuckled

"They don't need to know any more than that." Chris said

"For the rest of us then, let's be perfectly clear. You don't trap a creature this dangerous. You kill it."

Jewel looked horrified while Allison looked puzzled. They both walked out and after one last time making sure that Teddy was alright and sleeping, the sisters met alone

"They are planning to kill Jackson, Derek and his pack. I cannot do that. I cannot do it" she was on the verge of tears

"you don't have to." Allison squeezed her shoulder "Talk to Dad. Be in a separate unit or something. Just be careful, okay?"

Jewel nodded and both the girls left for their specific tasks in the upcoming mission.

* * *

Jewel got into her car and waited, formulating a plan. She was startled when the passenger door opened and Chris entered

"I thought you were bringing your SUV" She said, starting the car

"We need to talk alone" Chris deadpanned

* * *

Jewel pulled behind other cars and got out, taking her bow and arrows with her. She had a wolfsbane laced sword with her just in case it was ever needed, which she had utterly no intention to use. Jewel readied herself, behind her adoptive grandfather, when she smelled Derek and his pack. Gerard took notice of Jewel's self-preparation and smiled

"Careful, gentlemen, and ladies. Something wicked this way comes." He smiled. The group quickly divided themselves into two sub-groups and Jewel teamed with her father, when they encountered Derek and Boyd.

"Derek." Chris smiled "Back off."

"Back off? That - that's really all you've got?" Derek chuckled "Jewel? Anything you want to say, love?"

"Don't do this. Let us handle the situation, get your pets and get out of here" she frowned at her boyfriend

"I got to be honest, Chris, Jewel. I was really expecting more from the, uh, big, bad veteran werewolf hunter and his best huntress daughter."

"Okay, then. How about "didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight?" " Chris said

" That one sounded pretty good." Boyd agreed and lunged at them, but none of them moved. Suddenly an arrow came and hit Boyd on the shoulder, which made him stumble back. Everyone looked at jewel

"Next time, I won't miss my shot knowingly" she said

As the cease firing started and the werewolves fought, Jewel heard her phone ring.

"Not now Stiles. I'm in between a-"

 _"We have Jackson. Inside the rave"_

Jewel eyes widened. She rushed to her dad

"Jackson's with Stiles. I'm going into the rave"

"Be careful" Chris nodded

* * *

Jewel ran and was about to enter when she was thrown back and she hit the ground hard. She groaned and got up, looking around to see something black and powdery on the ground. She traced it with her sight to see that it was surrounding the whole building

"A barrier" she muttered

And she took out her phone

"Stiles get your ass right now. We have some big trouble"

* * *

"I think I stopped healing." Boyd complained, painfully breathing with bullet wounds over his body. He struggled and took out the arrow which Jewel shot him

"Bullets - they're laced with wolfsbane." Derek said then took notice of the arrow "It had no wolfsbane. You got to go, take the car."

"What about you?" Boyd asked

"I have to find Scott and jewel. Go. Go!" Derek pushed him and then ran to find two people

* * *

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asked

"Us. We're all here." Jackson replied, half changed into kanima form

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked

"We are the ones killing murderers."

"So all the people you've killed so far –"

"Deserved it."

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied."

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?"

"All. Each. Every one."

"Well, who did they murder?"

"Me."

Stiles, Erica and Isaac gasped, backing a little

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Stiles asked, horrified

"They murdered me. They murdered me." And with that, Jackson started squirming hard, trying to free himself from the chair he was tied to.

"Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine." Stiles said, looking at Isaac "Come on."

Isaac showed him the empty bottle "We don't have any more."

"You used the whole bottle? Um - okay, out, everybody out."

"Go, go, go, go."

The trio rushed out and blocked the door from outside

"Okay, find something to move in front of the door."

Suddenly the wall next to them was shattered and the kanima rushed out. The trio stood there, frozen. Stile's hand robotically went to grab his ringing phone from his pocket

 _"Stiles, get your ass right now. We have some trouble_ " jewel said and she sounded frustrated

"Trust me. I know" and he hung up

* * *

Stiles and the other two walked out, only to see an angry Jewel, her arms crossed and with a big frown

"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's –" he then realized something. Neither jewel nor Erica or Isaac were able to walk through the barrier "oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something."

"Not now Stiles. What happened to the Kanima?"

"About it. it got loose and-"

"Most probably murdered someone by now" She said with a frown

Suddenly Derek approached them in a hurry and looked worried

"You okay?" jewel asked

"Aside from the fact that you nearly killed me, I'm fine" he said then looked at Stiles "Scott?"

"What?" Stiles asked

" Break it." he said

" What? No way." Stiles exclaimed

"Derek what do you mean?" Jewel asked

"Don't you smell it?" he snapped at Jewel. Jewel took a sniff and her eyes widened "Scott's dying!"

"Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked

"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Derek growled

Stiles crouched and broke the barrier. Derek ran inside and so did Jewel, but in different directions.

Jewel searched the whole rave area, but not a clue of Jackson or the kanima. She sighed and kicked a chair out of frustration. She was so close on having him, but she failed. Gerard will not be happy.

* * *

Allison walked out of the rave when someone caught her by surprise "Hey, hey, hey, it's just me." Gerard smiled

"We better get you out of here."

"It didn't work. None of it, none of it worked." Allison sighed

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. In fact, I'd say the prognosis isn't nearly as dire as it seems. Not nearly." Gerard smiled

* * *

Jewel walked into her room and took out her gear. She heard a knock and found Chris entering the room

"Dad" she smiled but lightly frowned seeing him close the door behind himself.

"what's it?" she could feel the tension

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Chris asked

"Always"

Chris came an sat down on her bed

"How did you co-cope with Cedric…" he sighed "Cedric's death?"

"Why?" the question came as barely a whisper

"Just answer me Jewel"

"It was hard. Too hard to lose a soul mate. It felt like I too died that day. To lose him and see him being killed in front of me was the most horrible experience I've ever had. I loved him. He loved me. I cried. For weeks, months and years. I even cry today in his memory. I don't think I can ever get over him. It is still hard" She looked at her father "Now can you tell me why?"

"Victoria"

"What's with mom?" she began panicking

"She got bitten by an alpha"

Jewel's eyes widened and she stumbled back. "No" tears started spilling out of her eyes. Her one hand covered her mouth as she silently sobbed. The bathroom door opened getting their attention and Teddy came out dressed for bed. She looked between her mother and grandfather, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jewel quickly wiped her tears and hugged teddy closer "Why don't you go and show your Hogwards books to Aunt Lisa. I and grandpa have to talk about something. Okay?"

Teddy nodded with a smile, got her bottomless bag and left the room.

"What did Gerard say?" she asked

"He wants it to be done what is to be done"

"and Lisa?"

"I don't know. She just lost Kate. I don't think she can lose Victoria too" Chris said

"She cant. What did mom say?"

"She's cleaning her wounds. I don't know what to do Jewel" and Chris ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Jewel got up and hugged him tight.

"We'll figure out a way. I promise" jewel rubbed Chris's back while her own tears flowed out

* * *

"I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal." Derek argued

"Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott said

"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things," Derek said, pacing around "I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger."

"But how do we stop him?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can."

"What about Jewel? Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." Scott said

"Jewel is as much clueless. She maybe a witch, but kanima is something new for her. She's as puzzled as I am" Derek sighed "I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault."

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?"

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are keeping something from me." Scott snapped

"Well, maybe I do it to protect you."

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?"

"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's onna be a rough one."

Scott grudgingly nodded and left. Derek sighed when his phone vibrated. He took it out and read the message

 _Wanna talk. Come home._

 _-Jewel_

Derek sighed again. It was their first time alone meeting since she returned from London. And honestly he was missing her to a great deal.

* * *

Jewel sat on the bed, curled, as she stroked a sleeping Teddy. She smiled a bit thinking about her adopted daughter.

she picked her phone and dialed a number

" _Hermione_ " came the sound

"What? so busy that you couldn't even check the ID?" Jewel chuckled

" _Guess so"_ she answered " _I mean with my due date in about a month, I'm pretty much busy getting pampered. so how come you remembered this witch?"_

"I need a favor"

" _Name it_ "

Jewell sighed and stared at the wall in front of her

" _Harry?_ "

"Yeah. I'm sorry. sorry" she muttered

" _Is everything okay?_ "

"I don't know" Jewel whispered not letting the tears fall down "C-Can...can you take care of Teddy? i mean for the rest of the summers. that would really mean a lot to me"

" _Sure. Gladly. I'll...send Dray to collect her_ "

"That's cool"

" _He'll be there by tomorrow night. he's in Italy with Blaise right, now"_

"That's good enough. thank you"

She really didn't want Gerard to threaten Teddy anymore or her to be put at risk with the kanima. she sighed, going back in her thoughts

* * *

A small tapping on the windows drew her attention. She looked ad found Derek outside. She waved her hand and the door opened and her entered, closing it from behind. He sat next to her and looked at the sleeping girl.

"You okay?" he asked

"No" her voice cracked "Can you tell me something honestly?"

He nodded

"Did you bite my mother?" she asked, her eyes glassy. Derek looked away,with an audacity to feel embarrassed

"Why?" the question came as a whisper in her broken voice

"It was self defense. She was poisoning Scott with wolfsbane and being a part of my pack, it was my instinct to protect him. Victoria didn't go down without a fight. But slowly my wolf took over and I bit her. I only wanted to slow her down, not change or anything. I should have more under control"

"I-I don't know" she started sobbing "I don't know whether I should yelling at you or seeking comfort from you. I don't know" Derek hugged her tight and cradled her in her arms, soothing her, while Jewel Sobbed hugging to his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry" Derek whispered

"I don't blame you. I-I don't think I'm ready to loose her too" she said, deep in Derek's embrace "Only for the second time I was lucky enough to have amazing parents only for them to be taken from me again. I cannot of this Derek. I cannot"

Derek pulled and cupped her face

"you are a lot stronger than this, jewel. I know you are. You know that too. I want you to spend all your time with your mother. Okay?"

Jewel hummed and Derek placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" Derek muttered, hugging her tight.

Hearing no response, he checked at her to see that she had cried herself to sleep. Derek smiled placed another kiss on her and then tucked her in bed

* * *

When Jewel woke up the next day, it was Lydia's birthday. She didn't feel like going to her best-friends birthday either. She glanced next to herself and found Teddy sleeping peacefully. She quickly got up, showered, changed into good clothes and walked down to find Victoria in the kitchen.

"Hey" she smiled

"Good morning Jewel" Victoria smiled

"What are you doing?" Jewel came and stood next to her mother

"Apple pie" victoria smiled

"No way!" Jewel grinned and pecked her mother on cheek "You are amazing"

The way they talked, it was as if nothing strange happened. It was their way of hiding their emotions. And they both knew it.

"now. I'd be needing your help"

"anything mom"

Together the two woman made a feast just for their fun. They laughed, Joked, shared past stories, back-bitched and cooked. Teddy joined them later and she was too swept into the motion by her mother and grandmother. The two witches shared their old and upcoming Hogwards tales and expectations which Victoria found highly amusing. Jewel also taught some wandless magic to Teddy in front of her mother, which she quickly learned and which made the three ladies celebrate to themselves.

* * *

It was evening time when Allison demanded to speak alone with jewel.

"What's it?"

"Matt is stalking us" she hissed

"Who?"

"Matt Deahlar."

"That camera guy?"

Allison nodded which Made Jewel frown

"What made you say that?"

"I accidentely checked his camera. He had tons of photos of us both which I have no idea when he clicked. Then there's your…"

"my what?" Jewel asked

"I don't know how, but he managed to get a picture of you in your lingerie and shorts"

"He what?" Jewel almost shrieked. How dare he? She knew if either her family or Derek found out about it, matt would be six feet underground by next day's sunrise.

"I couldn't delete it but something tells me he has something more planned then taking explicit pictures of either of us"

* * *

It was evening when Lydia came home. She straightaway went to Allison's room with some shopping bags. Soon the two girls left for her birthday party, dressed up and ready. Jewel had a hard time convincing Lydia that she was supposed to be with her daughter at home, but she finally pulled it.

* * *

Teddy was with Chris who was actually helping her learn archery without any complications. Jewel stood at the door watching her father and daughter fondly when she felt a presence behind her

"If only Allison spared me sometime" Victoria sighed

"I don't blame her mom. She's just too much caught up in the whole kanima thing and the two packs that…" she dropped her hands "I just don't know"

"Jewel" Victoria started "I want you to promise me something"

Jewel nodded

"You will always take care of Allison. No matter what, you will not make her feel my absence from her life"

"I promise" jewel nodded

"And it's not just Allison. I want you to be equally responsible for Chris and Teddy. I want you to be a better mother to teddy then I ever was to you and Allison"

"Are you kidding me?" Jewel snorted "You're the best mother. Well, next to Lily, but still the best mother. I don't know that I'll even up to your mark. But I'll let you on a small treasure secret. I love you. Just as much I loved Lily Potter. And so does Allison. She might love you a little more than me, but other than that we are even. And I want to thank you for taking me in even though you knew nothing about me or my past. Just an insistence from Fleur and you gave me your families name. I'll always be in debt of you, Mom"

"And I'm proud to have you, Jewel. You maybe my adopted daughter, but you are no different form Allison to me. And let me tell you a secret of my own. It wasn't Fleur's request that persuaded us to adopt you all those years ago. It was your eyes. They held a pure look of love, loyalty, loneliness and need of care and be loved. I think it was one of my best moments of life other than having Allison to have you in my life as my daughter"

The mother daughter duo hugged each other, drinking the comfort of the final embrace of each other before Victoria was to be departed.

If only Lisa was here.

* * *

an hour later, Dray stopped by to pick Teddy. he suspected something at the look of Jewel but decided not to press the issue if she wasn't ready to talk. Tedy seemed a little bummed up about this early ending of her vacation but she agreed, eventually

* * *

Only one hour left for the moonrise. Chris, Jewel and Victoria emotionally and mentally prepared for what was to come. Jewel made sure Teddy was busy with some of her books for beginners that Mia sent her.

Jewel sat on the edge of her bed, glancing at the sky. Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

 _Stay strong, jewel. I know you can. I love you_

 _-Derek_

Jewel smiled softly. But it was not only Victoria that was causing her stress. She and Andy had told Teddy about Jewel not being her real mother and her real parents dying in the war. but what she hadn't disclosed to her was that she was part werewolf. she wanted to keep it a secret. the Wizarding World may try to change itself but something remains just like those. And werewolves were still not the proudest creatures to look upon

"Jewel, it's time" Chris grimly said entering the room

* * *

"You really thought I would do this using prescription pills." Victoria weakly chuckled seeing the pills bottle

"According to gender statistics, most women " Chris shrugged

"but you're not most women." Jewel added

"I'll go upstairs and write the letter."

The two nodded and let her go when Gerard approached them

"Don't hesitate because of Allison. She'll feel the ground shifting beneath her feet time and again in her life. It is our job to teach her how to keep standing."

"The ground isn't shifting. It's crumbling." Jewel hissed

"You want easy? Change your last name. Otherwise, go up there and help your wife and mother die with dignity. Because if she doesn't fall on her own sword, one of us is gonna have to run her through." Gerard snapped making the two left to exchange a worrisome look

* * *

After some time Jewel approached her mother for some talk in privacy

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her, so I want to do it here, where I can be with her." Victoria said, sitting in Allison's room

Jewel nodded and sat next to her mother. Chris came and hugged them both before handing his wife a dagger. Victoria positioned the dagger but failed to summon the courage to stab herself

"Hm. And I think I'm gonna need your help." She said

"I can't" jewel whispered, tears starting to pool her eyes

"You have to." Victoria sternly said "You are an Argent. You have to be tough. You have to be strong for this family, for your sister, for Chris, for me and for yourself and your daughter. You have to do it, Jewel. I order you to"

Jewel grabbed the dagger with trembling hands and positioned it again. Chris's hand wrapped over hers and he nodded, his own eyes glassy

"Together" he whispered

"Wait." Jewel whispered

"I can feel it. It's happening. You know what to do. You know what to tell people. Tell them I had a history of depression. Promise me." Victoria said in her last breath

"We will. ' jewel chocked

"We will, even though I've never seen you depressed once in 20 years." Chris added

"Allison needs to say it too." Victoria said

"But we won't let her believe it." Chris said

"She'll hear things. People will say I was weak. They'll say I took the easy way out."

"And we'll tell her it was the hardest thing you ever did." Jewel said

"And they'll ask, how could I do this to my family?"

"She'll know you did it for us." Chris shook his head

"I can't do this myself. Chris. Jewel. Help me."

The three of them prepared themselves for the final time. The moon light started entering the room and Jewel could feel her mother changing. Her eyes turned golden and fangs started coming out

"Now." Victoria breathed and the dagger, which had all three people's hands got stabbed into her and she took her last breath with her adoptive daughter and husband.

"Inform Allison" Chris whispered. Jewel nodded and left the room and called her sister. She could hear the musing blaring in the background and people shouting and enjoying

"Hey lisa"

 _"Jewel? What happened? Why are you crying?"_

"It's mom"

 _"What's mom?"_

"Mom's dead" and the dam broke loose. She collapsed on the floor, crying

 _"No. No. No, Jewel. No, Jewel!"_ she snapped but the phone slipped out of Jewel hand and clattered on the marble floor.

* * *

Victoria's body was taken to the hospital where she was called dead and the case closed with suicide. Allison burst in and clung to Chris like a crying mess

"If this is some kind of sick training session you had - you better tell me! You better tell me!" she demanded

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chris too cried

" You –"

" I'm sorry."

"What happened? What hap "

"Oh, sweetie, shh." Jewel joined the embrace

"What – "

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jewel just repeated it.

She didn't knew who to blame for the death of her mother. Allison and Scott because they kept their relation a secret? Or Derek because he bit her? Or herself because she could have saved her but didn't try? Or Gerard for being a brainless self-egoistic jerk who didn't even let Jewel tell him that she can try to cure her mother's lycanthropy?

The last option seemed the most preferable one. And he was going to pay

* * *

 _Aish_


	10. Fury

It was 2 in the morning when Stiles called Jewel and asked her to come to the Sheriff's station. They meant business and she had sworn to solve this kanima business ASAP.

She walked into the Sheriff's station and saw none

"What are you doing here?" The deputy asked "You need anything?"

"Actually I was-"

"I called her"

She turned and found Scott, Stiles and Sheriff entering the station

"It's 2:00 in the morning." The Deputy said, sounding uninterested

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." Sheriff said.

* * *

"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles said pulling Scott and Jewel aside

"Why?" Scott asked

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?" Stiles asked

"The pregnant girl, Jessica." Scott realized

"Yeah. Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him." Stiles said

"Now" Jewel spoke up "Can one of you stop babbling like I'm invisible or something and care to enlighten me?" she asked

"It's Matt" they both said at once

"What's matt?"

"He's the kanima's master. We saw them outside Lydia's house after party. He's the one controlling the kanima"

Jewel exhaled

"Kids" Sheriff called and together the four entered

"I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six - car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed." Sheriff said looking at the security footage

"All right, just keep going. Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere."

Stiles muttered, while Jewel stood near the window, looking at the crescent moon, waiting for them to find anything. She missed her mother. She wanted to stay home and mourn, but she and Allison both needed time to grieve alone. And for Jewel, killing Matt and the Kanima was now the priority

"That's him! That's Matt!"

Jewel whipped her heard towards the three males and walked to them to see the security footage paused where a person in black jacket is visible

" All I see is the back of someone's head." Sheriff stated

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles explained

"Are you crazy?"

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?" Stiles asked

"Millions, literally."

"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott said

The video feed played and Stiles made it stop again

"Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again." Stiles pointed

"You mean there's the back of his head again." Sheriff asked

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone." Stiles pointed

"He's talking to my mom." Scott noticed

Jewel excused herself and took out her phone. She decided not to call her family because either way they would have known about this. So called the one other person she trusted

" _Jewel_ " he sounded groggy

"I didn't wake you, did I Derek?" Jewel softly asked

 _"No you didn't. Actually I was in my old house with Deaton."_

"Why?"

 _"I'll tell you later. You wanna talk?"_

"Not right now" Jewel wiped her unshed tears "We found the kanima's master"

 _"Where are you?"_

"The Sheriff's station"

 _"I'm on my way. Just be safe. Okay?"_

"I'll try"

And she hung up

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." Stiles looked pleased

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." Sheriff noted

"When?"

"A couple hours before you got there."

" All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Four's enough for a warrant." He got up from his seat "Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"On it." And Stiles ran out. Jewel walked back to her area near the window waiting for things to her. Her attention was snapped back when she heard someone whitstle. She turned to find her eyes widening

"What do we have here? Jewel Argent. You are much hotter than your sister, you know. Maybe I should have dated you first" Matt grinned aiming the gun from Stiles to at her

"What do you want?" she growled

"From you? A lot actually. But I don't think I can name them here" he smirked

"You son of a bi-" she stepped forward

"As much as I hate this sweetheart, you keep one more step forward and I'll be force to fire this baby"

"Try me" she growled and started walking forward when Matt shot her. She stumbled and crouched down, holding her abdomen which was profusely bleeding

"Jewel!" the three yelled

"No one moves from their place" Matt said

"You shot her. She needs medical attention" Sheriff pleaded

"Well I don't think so"

"Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." Sheriff tried to reason

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt chuckled

"I know you don't wanna hurt people." Sheriff said

"I don't about him Sheriff, but I feel like hurting someone badly" Jewel growled, her eyes starting to flash green. Scott sent her a panicked glance not knowing what to do.

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people." Matt chuckled "You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing. That - that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!"

He led the three of them outside the cabin leaving Jewel behind. Now she had no choice but to call her dad

"Dad" she gasped

 _"Jewel where are you?"_

"The sheriff station. Hurry. The kanima's master is here. He already killed a few people in here and" she drew a breath in pain

 _"We are on our way"_

Jewel quickly put her phone away as Matt entered following Stiles and Scott

"What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" Scott asked

"No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." Matt laughed evilly

"What do you want?" Stiles asked

"You, delete the evidence form the computer. You shred these papers. Now!" Matt barked making the two do his work

* * *

"Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means - I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad and Jewel and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." Stiles said laughing a little. But Jewel knew he was as much nervous and afraid as she was

"Look Matt, whatever the things going on, Jewel is not looking good. She needs to be treated before the injury gets worse" Scott was more terrified. Partially because he didn't knew whether Jewel could recover from the bullet wound or not

"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall." Matt smirked hearing a car pull at the station ignoring the painful whimpers of Jewel

"Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." Scott pleaded

"If you don't move - now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, then this lovely sister of your girlfriend and then your mom."

He led Scott outside and when he opened the door relief flooded Jewel. There Stood Derek with a frown. Suddenly he fell backward. It was no surprise that Jackson attacked him. Jewel tried to limp her way to Derek but a searing pain on the back of her neck made her go numb. She was just a few feet away from Derek

"Oh no no no no. Jewel, you belong to me. I like you. You cannot just leave me here alone. If I can't have you than no one can"

Derek almost growled at Matt for saying such things to his girlfriend

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked, sounding bored

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right."

Jewel's eyes widened. He knew?

"I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you two. My beloved and Stiles. What do you turn into stiles?" he asked

"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles snapped sarcastically

"Hey!" Scott shouted but before he could do anything, Jackson attacked Stiles and he fell over Derek, paralyzed

"You bitch." Stiles swore

"Get him off of me. " Derek growled

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt teased

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am" Derek challenged. Matt ignored him and bent down to face Jewel, who quickly whipped her face away. Matt grinned, pushing some hair out of her face

"You are so pretty. So what are you?" Matt asked

"Get away from her!" Derek growled

But matt ignored him "I know your family hunts the werewolves, but you are special. They call you The Huntress, don't they? The best huntress of this community. Much better than your sister even though you both are twins. Your eyes glowed green like werewolves. But you cannot be one, can you? Of course you live with hunters. You definitely cannot be one. But then what are you? Is this something to do with your beauty because I have to admit, I have never seen a girl like you in every aspect." he said in a slight seductively tone, sliding one of his fingers around her face

"Don't you dare touch her!" Derek growled again

"Aw. Is your little boyfriend angry?"

"Trust me. Let him recover and he'll show you how angry he can be" Jewel snapped

"I like you. You are feisty. Now that you have been shot on your abdomen, helpless with the kanima venom, you are still being challenging. God, I love this woman"

Jewel almost screamed in pain which was enough indication for the three that she wasn't healing herself.

"Jewel! Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked, panicked

"So this works on you too, doesn't it?" Matt manically smirked

"What. Did. You. Do . to her?" Derek growled

"I just shot her with this rare variety of wolfsbane. It has wine red petals. What's the name. wait. Aconi-"

"Aconitum Hemslayenum" Jewel said with her teeth grinding

"That's the one! Unfortunately I brought only one bullet. It is very expensive, you know. Almost cost me a fortune" he grinned "I heard that it also very effective on big cats. Especially panthers. Wait" he stopped "you are a werepanther of sorts, aren't you? That's why it is affecting you"

It was the partial reason. A panther being her primary animagus form, she had gained a lot of traits of a cat. Including their weaknesses

"You should've given me a chance." Matt said "'Cause remember how I said I'm not the kind of guy who would say something like, "well, if I can't have her, no one can." It's not totally true because, Jewel, if I can't have you, no one can!" Matt laughed

Suddenly another car pulled at the Station

"Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt said to Scott

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles yelled.

"This work better for ya?" Matt asked pointing the gun at Stiles

"Okay, just stop! Stop!"

"Then do what I tell you to."

"Okay. All right. Stop!"

Matt turned to Jackson "You, take 'em in there." Then he turned to Scott "You - with me."

The two walked outside where they saw Melissa "Mom?"

"You scared me, where is every –" she stopped seeing Matt point a gun at her son

"Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right." Matt evilly smiled then shot Scott on his abdomen

"Scott! Stiles! What happened?" The Sheriff yelled from inside hearing a gun fire

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Matt noted

"Wait, baby –" Melissa began

"Back, back!" Matt growled at her

"Mom, mom, stop, mom!"

"I said get back!"

"Mom, do it. Please, mom." Scott pleaded. With teary eyes, Melissa backed up

"Get up, McCall." He barked. Scott got up and did what Matt said.

They went inside but a gasp from Melissa grabbed their attention. She was shaking literally once she saw Jewel on the floor, withering in pain and a gun shot on her abdomen which was profusely bleeding

"Get here!"

"Mom" Scott called and Melissa followed them, crying and scared for everyone

" Matt? Matt, listen to me –" Sheriff tried to reason as Matt imprisoned Melissa behind the bars

"Shut - shut - shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now, get up, or I shoot her next!" Matt yelled pointing the gun at Melissa

"Please, he needs to see a doctor. Jewel too needs a doctor" Melissa pleaded

"You think so?" Matt challenged

"Hey, hey, you listen to me!" Sheriff started

"It's all right. I'm okay" Scott said, pressing his hand on his wound

"Oh, honey, you're not okay." Melissa whimpered

"It doesn't hurt, mom." Scott said

"'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay? Please, let me - let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding." Melissa cried

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt smirked

"Please. Let me just take a quick look. I –"

"Shut - shut - shut - shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head." Matt threatened

"Okay. Okay." Melissa agreed and Matt dragged Scot away to another room

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go? " Scott asked

"You - you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I - I want the book." Matt demanded

"What - what book?"

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?"

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?"

"To this." Matt lifted his t-shirt to reveal gross looking kanima scales on his skin

* * *

"He wants the bestiary." Chris said, preparing himself

"That's not from Scott. He wouldn't have texted me. And he definitely wouldn't have mentioned Derek and Jewel." Allison said

"The sheriff's station?" Gerard asked

"Jewel's there. She called me. It looks like she's been shot" Chris said, panicked, but not showing

"Can't she heal?" Allison asked, less worried

"I don't know. But she isn't" Chris answered "If Derek's really there, I doubt it's willingly."

"You think Jackson's there, too?" Allison asked

"His master is there. There is a chance." Chris answered

"How many do they keep on in a night shift?" Gerard cuts

"Since budget cuts, maybe four at the most. My guess would be they're either dead or paralyzed by now." Chris said

"This might just be the confluence of events we've been hoping for. " Gerard smirked

"Confluence or conflagration?" Chris asked

"I'm open to both." Gerard smiled

"What do we do now?" Allison asked

"Maybe you should tell us. That authority falls to you now." Gerard said

"no it doesn't. Not at her age." Chris hissed "As the elder daughter, the authority falls in the hands of Jewel"

"But she's not here. And in that case, it's Allison's duty to lead. She's almost 18. She knows there's a difference between revenge and retribution. Don't you, Allison? Make the decision from a vantage point of strategy over emotion, and we'll follow your lead." Gerard said

"I want Derek dead." Allison deadpanned

"What about Scott?" Chris asked

"Scott's not the one who forced my mother to kill herself." Allison answered

"He's not exactly an innocent bystander either. You can't pick and choose –"

"But I can prioritize. And the priority right now is Derek."

"What about the others? Derek's pack?"

"If they try and protect him, then we kill them. All of them."

* * *

Once they got ready and pulled out, Chris pulled Allison to the side "I hope you recall Derek being your sister's boyfriend" he hissed

"I recall" she deadpanned

"Are you seriously considering killing Derek?" Chris asked

"dad, we lost mom. And it's all because of Derek. Are you seriously considering him to be left alone?" Allison demanded

"What happened to Victoria, there must be a reason for why Derek did it. But let me tell you something, I know one thing. Jewel cannot handle losing Derek after losing Victoria and Cedric. You cannot kill him"

"That she should have considered before dating one of those" Allison spat and turned to leave

"What about you? You dated Scott even after we denied, behind our backs"

She froze and looked at him

"Every time you thought no one was watching, Jewel was. She just kept the things to herself because she knew how it felt to lose someone you love. Be it Scott or anyone else. You are not killing Derek"

"You will stop me?" Allison asked "Dad, we hunt werewolves. And Derek is a werewolf"

"And he is my daughter's boyfriend. And I've seen them. And I will stop you. If it means destroying Jewel's world, I will stop you from hunting Derek. And Derek hasn't hurt anyone exactly. We go by the code"

"He has. He has hurt mom. And I'll kill him for that" she spat and entered the car. Chris sighed and got into the driver's part

* * *

"Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles asked, after seeing Matt's issue

"I know, the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this." Derek answered

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"Universe balances things out. Always does. "

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

"And killing people himself."

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?"

"Balance."

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely."

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just - do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."

"Wha - oh, what are you doing? Aw, gross." Stiles flinched when he saw Derek digging his own claws into his abdomen

"I need to heal fast. I don't think Jewel can hold much longer"

"Where's Jewel? I don't hear her" Stiles said, panicking

"She got unconscious" Derek whined, as blood started pooling out of his wound

* * *

"There. You know, I - I feel sorry for you, McCall, 'cause right now, you're thinkin', "how am I gonna explain this when it heals?" And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die." Matt chuckled. Scott frowned at him. He had already healed

"Is that what happened to you? You drowned, didn't you?" Scott asked

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt muttered, pacing around

"What - who - Matt, what do you mean?"

"Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What, who was drinking?"

"The swim team, you idiot! I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?"

"He had this first edition Spider - man, or was it Batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then - and then Bennett goes in and – "

"Bennett? What - the hunter?"

Matt nodded "And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in." Scott said, realizing

"I - I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I - I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just - I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says - he says, "you tell no one!", "This, this is your fault! You don't know how to swim? What little b*st*rd doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!"

Matt paused "And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They - they - they - they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I - I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then - then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed."

He spared one glance at the now unconscious Jewel then spoke again "I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just - I look at him, and I - I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like - like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Was - was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?"

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass! The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture - And Jackson would take their life."

* * *

"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked

"I think so. I can move my toes." Derek said

"Dude, I can move my toes." Stiles said when they heard a small noise and smoke started filling the station

"What is this? What is this? What's happening? What's going on?" Matt asked

"I don't know." Scott answered, looking around

* * *

"Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. Let's give them some love." Gerard said, waiting outside beside his car

* * *

Scott rushed out when he came face to face with Allison holding a cross-bow

"Oh, sh - Allison."

"Where's Derek?" she demanded

"What are you doing?" Scott asked

"If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way."

"Allison."

"Where is he?"

"What happened?"

"Scott –" she took a deep breath "Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. I need to go. Just stay out of my way." Allison said and walked in

Sheriff Stilinski did his best trying to remove the cuffs

"Ah, God –"

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on!" Melissa cheered when Matt appeared in the doorway with the gun

"Matt? Matt, please, listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?" she pleaded

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt chuckled and suddenly the kanima appeared there. It knocked the sheriff unmovable and climbed on the bars of Melissa's cell. Derek came but the kanima threw him away. Still perched on the bars, it hissed at Melissa, who started backing away when someone threw it off.

"Oh, God, Scott?"

Scott raised his head and looked at his mother, wolfed out. Melissa gasped and started backing. He spared her one last glance before rushing out and almost crashing into Gerard

"What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Trust me, I'm aware of that."

"I've done everything that you've asked of me. Jewel and I did it together. We're part of Derek's pack, we've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson –"

"Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!" Gerard said. Before rushing, Scott bent down and picked something

"You dropped this." He handed the pill container back to Gerard "You promised to leave Teddy alone if Jewel and I did what you said"

"And I will. Go!"

Scott rushed out

Unknown to them both, Derek listened everything

* * *

Gerard grabbed Matt and led him out to a nearby stream and started drowning him. Once he was sure, Matt was dead, he let his body go.

Peter stood on a nearby bridge and witnessed everything. Then he saw the kanima appear and keep its palm over Gerard's

"No longer afraid of the water? Well, you don't have to be afraid of anything, my friend. Especially me." Gerard grinned

* * *

Chris rushed out of the station with the unconscious Jewel in his arms. He quickly drove home and started attending to his daughter. Good thing they both had arranged Mia to look after Teddy for a week because of some complications. One of the hunters, who was also a doctor, helped him. They removed the bullet she had, but she was still unconscious

"Will she get better?" Chris asked, concerned

"Depends on the type of bullet. It is wolfsbane."he looked at Chris weirdly "She isn't one of them, is she?"

"No. but she's something that has a specific wolfsbane as its weakness" Chris said

"What kind?"

"The one with red wine petals" Chris muttered

"If she's immune to their bite, then this bullet should not be much of a issue. I say she lost her consciousness because of bloodloss. She should be awake in about 6-8 hours" the hunter said and left

The whole night, Chris sat next to his elder daughter, giving her company. It wasn't a surprise to him that Allison never came to check on her sister. Allison was lost to them. This girl was someone else.

* * *

 _Aish_


	11. Battlefield

Chris was furious. Not only was Matt dead, since he drowned, for which he was kinda relieved, he found out from the sheriff that this kid had photoshopped himself in various pictures of his daughters. Mainly Jewel. The bastard even had some photos of her in lingerie which no one had no idea how he clicked. He photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. He had built this whole fake relationship.

* * *

It was about 12 in the afternoon when Jewel started stirring

"Hey sweetie. I'm right here" Chris helped her up

"I'm okay, Dad" Jewel groaned

"Here drink this" Chris handed her something in a glass. She automatically drank it then made a face

"What the heck is that?" she winced

"Mia said it would work"

"Is that firewhisky?" Jewel asked and Chris nodded "Wow. I just wake up from blackout and the first thing I do is get a drink."

Chris laughed a little

"you okay?"

"Better than yesterday. What about others?"

"Others are good"

"And Lisa?"

But Chris didn't reply

"Dad, how's Lisa?"

Chris sighed and told her everything. As the story proceeded it only widened Jewel's eyes.

"Now what?"

"As the eldest daughter, the leadership now falls on your hands, Jewel. You have to lead us now. Not Allison" Chris said

"Okay. Call an urgent meeting. I'll get a shower" Chris helped her down from the couch and she went to her room to get a shower. She changed into mini denim skirt, black tights, a tank-top and a black leather jacket with some heeled combat boots. When she walked back to the basement, everyone was there. Even Allison and Gerard

"Good to have you back, Jewel" Gerard smiled

"Trust me. I've never left this good to be back" Jewel muttered

"Since, Jewel is back among us and is the eldest daughter of this family, our leadership now falls in her hands. We all hope she leads us well" Gerard announced

"So what's our next step?" Chris asked

"Derek's pack. We find them, we capture them. Far as i know the case, Derek was the cause of this kanima. far as i know Derek, he'd probably already have a solution for this. But none of them is supposed to be fatally hurt. And if they plead, you stop. We are hunters. Not killers. Hey deserve our mercy. We hunt those who hunt us. And for now there is no proof that they have hunted any human"

"What about mom? Derek bit her" Allison spat

"We do not take any action until we hear his side of story. His reason"

"You are going lenient on him only because he's your boyfriend" Allison hissed

"FYI, we broke a long time ago. And even if it was Scott or any other wolf, I would have given him a chance to speak to the least." Jewel hissed and Allison backed down

* * *

After the meeting, Jewel decided to pay a visit to Alan. She wanted to talk to him anyway

She got in and entered to see Scott and Alan treating some dog

"How's he?" she asked

"Getting better" Scott chuckled

"How are you, Jewel? Scott said you were in pretty bad shape last night" Deaton asked

"I was. I woke at noon only. Then there has been some internal issues and now.." she shrugged when the door opened again

"Would you mind seeing who that is?" Alan asked Scott. He nodded and left and came back with Isaac "It's okay, Isaac. We're open." Alan smiled at him

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked, nearing the dog. The three gave him a weird look and chuckled

"What?"

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not." Alan explained

"He's not getting better, is he? Like cancer." Isaac asked

"Osteosarcoma. It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it? Come here. I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others? Give me your hand. Go on." Alan made his hand touch the dog and black veins appeared on his arm which vanished within seconds. Isaac yanked his hand back and looked in awe

"What did I do?" Isaac asked, his eyes glassy

"You took some of his pain away." Scott answered

"Only a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite a difference." Alan chuckled

"It's okay. First time he showed me, I cried too." Scott said

After a while, Alan left to give the three tens some privacy

"They're leaving tonight, during the game." He informed

"So, why are you telling us?" Scott asked

"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice."

"From us? Why?" Jewel asked "Scott, I can understand, but why me? I'm a hunter"

"Because I trust you. I don't care if you are a hunter or a witch. I trust you"

"Why?" Scott asked, exchanging a glance with Jewel

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing."

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing." Scott chuckled and Jewel squeezed his shoulder

"Same with me. When you do what you think is right, things go right" Jewel said

"Hmm. Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac asked

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me." Scott sid, sparing a glance to Jewel

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause uh - 'cause I don't have anyone, so." Isaac shrugged

"Are you gonna go with them?" Jewel asked

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game though."

"Well, thanks, but I'm not - I'm not going either. Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now."

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?"

"No, I skipped it. Why?"

"Then you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Jewel asked

"Jackson was there." Isaac said

"What do you mean "there"? Like, he was –"

"As if nothing had happened."

"Really? That means - the game tonight?"

"Yeah. He's playing." Isaac answered and turned to leave

"Isaac" Jewel called. The said boy turned and looked at her "If you are planning to leave, which I would strongly suggest against, do not take the northern route out"

"Why?" Isaac asked

"I ordered hunting posts there. That's like a red alert area. You'll easily get caught. And try to warn others too"

* * *

"so what would be our hunting areas?" Chris asked

"I want one elite team in the north and one in the east. I heard one of the pack members of Derek say that they would leaving tonight. During the game. And the north way out is the shortest and the most reliable. That would be our main covering."

"How are you so sure?" Allison asked, bitterness in her voice

"What can I say, I have my ears all around" Jewel gave a sickly sweet smile "Remember they haven't hurt any human so far. They deserve our mercy"

Then she turned to leave when Gerard called her

"Where are you going?"

"To finish some our my own business" she answered and cocking her rifle, left.

* * *

She sighed at the sight of the Hale house. She took a deep breath. Derek. And another scent. One that smelled vaguely familiar. She decided to walk in when she heard a voice she never expected to hear

"Are you sure you didn't hear something? Because I can hear a heart beating"

"It's fine" Derek answered when Jewel entered

"Oh hi Peter" she smiled and went to hug Derek

"Hey"

Derek hugged her back and kissed her forehead before pulling her into his lap

"That's an interesting development" Peter muttered

"So what were you guys talking about?" she asked

"Nothing much" Derek answered

"You don't seem surprised that I'm back from dead" peter skeptically asked

"Because I'm not. I have had my fair share of dead-people springing back to life" she answered

"You came alone?" Peter asked

"Why? Were you expecting the whole armada?"

"sort of"

"Hate to disappoint you, then"

"What do you want Peter?" Derek asked

"You don't actually think that I want to be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death. I mean, I'm usually more –" he paused seeing the bored and irritated look on the alpha's face "okay, go ahead! Come on, do it. Hit me, hit me. I can see that it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self - loathing, and hatred that comes with total and complete failure. I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already been beaten. So, go ahead. Hit me if it will make you feel better. After all, I did say that I wanted to help." Peter rambled, but when he looked at the duo, they were kissing each other which shocked him

"Were you two even listening to me?" he demanded

"You can't help me." Derek answered before he resumed kissing Jewel, who pulled and looked at him

"By the way, you did mention that you'd like Derek to beat you up. I do need to vent up some frustration. Why don't I do the honors?" Jewel asked, standing up. Peter seemed slightly hesitant

"Come on Peter. I'm just a hunter. A mere human"

Derek chuckled

"Derek" she scolded with a smile "Let me help your uncle. Don't laugh" though she herself was having a hard time controlling then

"So where were we? Yes, you are a werewolf. You have claws and fangs. What do I have?" She pushed her rifle on the floor and walked forward.

* * *

Half an later, Jewel stood next to the wall, supporting a huge grin while Derek held her.

"See? Prime example right here. I'm not healing as fast. Thank you Jewel Argent." Peter sneered, supporting some wounds and checking himself in the mirror "Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An Alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me."

"Why would I want help from a total psycho?" Derek asked

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho. And by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. But we're all works in progress, right? So, we need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect." Peter said, eyeing Jewel

* * *

Chris, Allison and a bunch of hunters covered the northern area while Allison played some recorded wolf howls. When she spotted something, She got down and starting shooting with arrows.

"Allison, wait." Chris called but no response. Her arrows hit Erica which made her stumble and fall. Boyd decided to help her but she yelled at him

"No! No, no, run. Go. Go!"

But Boyd decided not to listen. Allison shot arrows at Boyd too. He roared in pain and fell on the ground next to Erica. Erica cried in pain and agony of her own injuries and seeing a fellow packmate getting hunted

"Stop." She cried "Stop! Please, Allison, stop." She pleaded.

But her pleads were heard to deaf ears. Allison just raised her bow to shoot a last arrow when a bullet hit her bow and it fell down, string broken.

"Take them" Chris ordered and they both walked back to their vehicles

"You owe me a new bow." Allison deadpanned, checking her broken bow

"You owe me an explanation." Chris demanded

"For what? I caught them."

""Caught" came very close to kill. And that's not the way we do this."

"Maybe it's not the way you do it. I think my way worked out pretty well."

"That's not Jewel ordered us to do" Chris said

"Oh please. You and I, we both know why she's being so soft on them. Her uncle was a werewolf. Her daughter is a half-werewolf. Her boyfriend is a werewolf. She's best friend with a werewolf. Why the hell would she want them dead? She's just a coward. A coward who considers killing some monsters to be sinful." Allison hissed and took out her phone

"Allison –" Chris began

"Hey, grandpa, it's me. We got our two runaways. Call us back." She said and hung off "What?" she asked at Chris's shocked expression

"It's just the first time I've heard you call him that." Chris said

* * *

"You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory." Peter said "Isn't he Jewel?"

But she narrowed her eyes at him

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" Derek asked

"Oh, I'm going to. And it's gonna prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson." Peter said

"What do you mean? Know how to kill him?" Derek asked

"Actually, how to save him" Peter corrected

* * *

"There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name." Peter explained

"It's just a myth." Derek scoffed

"Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth." Jewel explained. Peter gave her an amused look then resumed explaining

"Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks a master." Derek realized

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?" Peter asked

"An orphan. Like me" Jewel deadpanned

"Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back." Peter corrected her

He did hate her. She was an Argent after all. The last time Derek had a fling with an Argent, his whole family died. Peter was not sure how stupid his nephew was?

"How?" Derek asked, folding his arms

"Through his heart. How else?"

"You know, in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with."

"Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him."

"Lydia." Jewel lightly gasped

"Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart. That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love." Peter smirked at Jewel's direction

"everything aside, Peter, you are a good substitute for punching bag. Maybe I could use another time" Jewel gave a fake smile and left

* * *

She was walking her way back when her phone went off. Gerard

"Yeah?" she asked

" _We found two of them_ " he informed

"okay" and she hung up. Before she could put her phone back, it rang again. This time it was Scott

 _"Stiles's missing"_

* * *

 _Aish_


	12. Master Plan

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means - the hell, I don't know what that means. Um - look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him –" Sheriff sighed and unsure of what to say

"We'll call you." Isaac said

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott assured

"Yeah. I'll see you, okay?" Sheriff adked. The boys nodded and with a nod, he left

"McCall. We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up." Finstock said

"Yeah, I know, coach."

"All right. I mean, I - I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying we - I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will"

"I know."

* * *

Soon the school emptied out with only Scott and Isaac left in the locker room and Jewel joined them

"He's been missing since the end of game" Scott said

"And what happened to Jackson?" Jewel asked

"He stabbed himself. With his own claws." Isaac said

Jewel cursed under her breath, running her hand through her red hair

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked looking around

"I think so." Isaac replied

Scott walked to Stiles's locker and was about to break it off when Jewel stopped him

"You always have to break stuff don't you?" she asked

"You have a better idea?" Scott asked

She smiled and looked at the lock

"Alohamora" and the door swung open. She gestured to the open locker

"Gentlemen"

"You're gonna find him by scent?" jewel asked

"Yeah, we both are." Scott said and took a t-shirt for himself and gave a shoe to Isaac

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac protested. With a sigh, Scott exchanged the goods. But when they turned, Derek stood there

"We need to talk." He said

"All of us." Peter added, coming around

"Holy sh –" Scott began

"and you thought my reaction was weird" she said, mainly to Peter

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek said, amused eyeing both Scott and Jewel

"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott asked

"What about you, love?" Derek asked

"Teddy" She looked away

"You know, I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said

"Shut up." Jewel, Derek and Scott growled at the same time

"Who is he?" Isaac asked

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained

"and he bit Scott to begin with and went on with a revenge rampage" jewel added

"Hi." Peter smiled

"That's good to know." Isaac skeptically answered

"How is he alive?" Scott asked

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Derek said

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac informed

"What?"

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott said

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked, looking at everyone's solemn look

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Jewel said

"But why?" Derek asked

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." Peter said

* * *

"You need something?" Allison asked Chris when he entered her room

"I want you to step aside and let us handle this." Chris deadpanned

"You're kidding, right?" she chuckled then faced him "Is this what jewel ordered? Me taken off this hunting. Because now I'm aware of the supernatural. Everything."

"One of your friends is dead."

"Because of Derek. How do you think Jackson became that thing in the first place? Kate, mom, Jackson."

"What about Scott? What if he dies too?"

"Since when did you care about Scott?"

"I care about you. And Jewel"

"Really, dad. If you're going to start quoting from the list of the top five things a parent should say to a child every day, why don't you start with, "I'm proud of you" because I am doing exactly what you wanted." Allison said with a non-guilty smile

"No, Allison. You're doing exactly what he wants. We all are. Jewel is the one who is doing what should be done. She's not going by the way Gerard forced her into even after her own daughter's life was in line. And I'm proud of her"

"I'm tired. I just really want to pass out, okay?" Allison deadpanned

Internally she was furious. She always thought that her parents favored Jewel because she was adopted. But no. it was because she always did right. Jewel Argent could never do anything wrong. She was always right. After all she was the Girl-who-lived. Savior of the world. So why not take the same lime-light in her world to. Stealing from her what was rightfully hers. Oh Jewel was going to pay.

"Fine." Chris replied and started to leave

"By the way, don't forget you owe me a new bow."

Chris turned around and snapped the string of her cross bow

"And a new crossbow." He replied and left

* * *

"Oh. Oh, they found Stiles." Scott informed others getting off his phone

"That's great" Jewel smiled

"I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek said to peter, sounding bored. Peter just crouched down and looked for something in the burnt staircase

"You didn't look here." Peter took out the wood plate of one of the stairs and took out something. He blew the dirt of hit and looked victorious

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Peter asked. He got up and dusted his clothes "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

"Good. You also have a bestiary" Jewel fake smiled "I have to go home. Gerard is up to something. Again. Tell me is you need anything" she nodded at Derek with a simile and left

"how did you ask her out, again?" Isaac asked

* * *

"You know, my family's done this for a long time. Long enough to learn things like how a certain level of electric current can keep you from transforming." Chris walked around the two betas then to the electric meter "At another level, you can't heal. A few amps higher, and no heightened strength. That kind of scientific accuracy - it makes you wonder where the line between the natural and the supernatural really exists. It's when lines like that blur - You sometimes find yourself surprised by which side you end up on." He was about to twist the knob when

"Dad"

Chris looked up to see Jewel entering

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Just having a little chat" Chris answered

"Were you just going to increase the voltage?"

"No. I was going to-" and he turned the knob

Erica and Boyd closed their eyes, ready to in take the high voltage, but nothing came

"This should be good enough" Chris deadpanned

"Can you two heal?" Jewel asked

Erica nodded

"I'm sorry. We cannot decrease the voltage below that. Gerard might get suspicious. At this, you should all healed by the time someone increased voltage" she said with a smile

"Jewel, I wanted to talk" Chris said and led her out

"What's it?"

"It's about Allison"

"What's with her?"

"She's turning into Kate"

This one sentence was enough to send her into frenzy. Jewel now not only had to protect her boyfriend, she also had to protect her own sister from her own grandfather. Great.

That was when her phone went off

"Dad, something bad is going to happen with Jackson being the kanima"

* * *

"Wake up, sweetheart." Gerard gently shook Allison. Allison opened her eyes and wiped them, getting up

"It's starting."

"What do we do?"

"What we have always done. We kill Derek. For what he did to you and everyone in this town"

"Shouldn't we be waiting for Jewel's orders? Or at least ask her?"

"Sweetheart, this position, this power, it doesn't belong to her. It belongs to you. You are the blood heir. But Jewel, she just made her way into this powerful family and now, is ruling."

"but she's older than me. And she's an argent"

"You don't understand her scheme, do you?" Gerard chuckled "why do you think she needed a family like the Argents. She has money. She has power. She has reputation. But she doesn't has her kingdom. She's like a ruler with everything but people to rule on. And that's why she chose our family. And look, now she's ruling. It took away your right from you, Allison. And I want you to take it back" Gerard smirked

"By doing what?"

"Making sure she doesn't get in way. Ever"

"what do you mean?" Allison was puzzled

Gerard smiled and pulled out a gun and handed it to her

"Make sure she doesn't make it out of it" he smirked

* * *

Chris and Jewel drove to the hospital where they saw Isaac and Scott taking out a body in a bag. Chris got out of the car, followed by Jewel and confronted them

"What do you want?" Scott asked

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy." Chris said

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." Scott motioned at the body

"We didn't mean Jackson." Jewel said

"Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. And we're losing her. And I know you're losing her too." Chris explained

"You're right. So can you trust me to fix this? Then can you let us go?" Scott asked

"No." Chris replied "My car is faster."

* * *

They pulled at an iron factory and removed Jackson's body.

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac said

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked

Suddenly they heard a growl. Derek ran to them, on all fours, did a flip and stopped, crouched

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance." Peter muttered from his hiding spot

"Can we save the grand entrance for some other occasion?" Jewel asked while Derek gave her a sheepish look

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you." Chris said

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside." Derek gestured to his car

* * *

"Where are they?" Scott asked

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia." Scott asked. Jewel also realized what was going on with Scott

"Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him." Jewel accused

"We're past that."

"What about –" Scott began

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris said

"Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead."

Everyone was stunned to see Gerard

Chris drew out his gun and the Scott, Isaac and Derek wolfed out. Jewel prepared herself for a good fight

Then they heard a hiss and the kanima appeared. Chris shot it continuously, but no effects. The kanima held Derek by his throat and threw him away. When Jewel started fighting off the kanima, it also threw her away. Then out of nowhere arrows started shooting. Allison appeared.

Isaac tried to hold her off, but she stabbed him multiple times with a dagger.

The kanima regained its strength and pushed away Chris. Everyone tried their best to fight off, but the kanima just proved to have a upper hand every time.

Jewel took a moment of break to regain her strength when she sensed something and turned around and then came the searing pain on her back. she looked down and saw her white shirt getting soaked in red. he sent her hand back and felt the blood. she turned round and spotted her sister holding the gun, out of which smoke was coming

Jewel stumbled a bit and leaned on some dumpsters trying to hold onto herself

"Mom died because of you" Allison hissed at her "You were just using our family. it's good to know that you are not gonna do any damage here onwards"

and Allison left

When Derek finally managed to throw it away, Allison took out her arrows and shot the kanima. But Jackson healed. When she tried her dagger, the kanima just disarmed her and held her by throat. At that point everyone stopped fighting

"What are you doing?" Jewel demanded, , standing hardly

"Jewel!" Chris rushed to her and supported her "Oh my god. Jewel!" he held her in his arms

everyone looked at the scene and no one could believe at that

"I'm fine dad." Jewel chuckled "right now we have something more to deal with. okay?"

Chris nodded as tears pooled out of his eyes

"Can you help me?" she asked

Chris nodded and putting her arm over his shoulder, he stood up

"Let her go" Jewel growled "what the heck are you doing?"

"what I had planned to do" Gerard smiled at her then turned to Scott, who was hurt and wolfed out

"Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."

"Allison?" Scott asked, getting up weakly. Allison decided to act a little brave and stupid and took out her another dagger

"No, Allison!" Scott yelled and kanima's grip around her throat tightened, make her gasp for air

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard told her

"What are you doing?" Allison asked

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered

"Then you know." Gerard skeptically looked at him

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked but her question was ignored

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?"

Isaac, who was hurt, stabbed and bloody on ground, tried to get up and spoke "He's dying."

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard smiled

"You monster." Chris growled

"Not yet." Gerard replied

"What are you doing?" Allison asked as Gerard rolled of his sleeve and the kanima's grip tightened on Allison, making her gasp more

"Stop that thing. You are hurting her" Jewel yelled. she turned her head around and spit out some blood

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard replied "Jewel, you are not even my own blood. Do you think I care about you or your insignificant daughter?"

Jewel let out a hiss, but Chris held her

"Scott." Gerard said. Scott bent down and picked up Derek who was beaten bloody

"Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha." Derek said, pain evident on his voice

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard said

"Try that with me" Jewel snarled her eyes glowing emerald green and her wand in her shaky and bloody hand

"Of course. Young love" Gerard sighed "But you also played a very good part Jewel. Of course only parental love can compete with young love. Edlyn will miss you greatly"

And the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, numb and unable to move with a searing pain on the back of her neck

"I'm fine" Jewel assured her dad "I'm fie. I can hold on a bit longer. I'm okay"

Chris just squeezed her hand and transferred her head on his lap

"Scott, don't! Don't!" Derek pleaded

"I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott answered. He lifted Derek and held his head back, mouth open, fangs revealing. Gerard approached them and kept his arm between Derek's fangs and Scott snapped Derek's mouth shut. Gerard got an alpha's bite. He laughed at his victory.

Suddenly Gerard's victory stopped. Black blood started trickling out of the bite

"What? What is this? What did you do?" he asked, startled

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan." Scott answered and smirked at Jewel, who was now starting to move her limbs, getting rid of the kanima toxin "Jewel and I had a plan too."

"No. No." gerard muttered recalling

 _"You dropped this." Scott had said_

 _"Your pills. You forgot them in your room" Jewel had handed him his pill container_

"Mountain ash!" Gerard screamed

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott replied

"Or mine" Jewel smiled as Chris helped her a little

"I'm fine. the wound healed. I can walk" Jewel assured but the moment he left her, her feet gave off and he held her again

Black blood flowed out of everywhere out of his body. A huge fountain appeared from his mouth

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard yelled before he lost his concsiousness. The kanima left Allison and started rushing towards them when it was hit by a very familiar jeep

"Did I get him? Whoa!" Stiles asked, head peeking out. Lydia too joined him, getting out of his jeep

"Jackson! Jackson." Lydia yelled, trying to get his attention. Jackson, now half changed looked at her. Whimpering, Lydia took out one of necklaces which had a key for a pendant and handed it to Jackson. Jackson looked at it for a while, past memories flooding him then he looked at Lydia, half-human and half-kanima. Then out of nowhere, Peter came and he and Derek dug their claws into Jackson. Lydia gasped and backed. Jackson fell limp on the floor then after a few second, his body started reverting back and he slowly rose up. He let out a huge roar then fell into Lydia's arms

"Do you - do you still –" he stammered

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." She cried

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked

"He can't be far." Chris answered, making sure Jewel's comfortable

"Jewel, I-"

"I don't wanna talk about it" she interrupted. she sighed and looked around then tried to get up

"Jewel" Chris said

"I'm good. I'm healed. mostly" she said and then walked to Scott an Stiles, hugging them from behind and they happily returned the gesture

"Stiles, are you crying?" Jewel asked

"Scratched my jeep" he answered

"Come on" Jewel smiled "You are stronger than that"

"Yeah dude" Scott added

"Well, your girl answered your feelings" he said

"If you are worried about Lydia not loving you, don't worry, I love you Stiles" jewel smiled

"You do?" Stiles's eyes widened

"Definitely, like a best friend" she added and kissed his cheek

"and you are the other best friend. Scott being first" Stiles kissed forehead back making Scott pout

"Come on, Scott. Don't pout" Stiles mocked

"you would too if I kissed Scott and not you. I'm too hot for you guys to feel jealous" she smiled

"Right" Scott scoffed and Jewel kissed him on the cheek making Scott blush hard

"I love you too Scott. Just like I love Stiles" she answered and walked off, smirking at Stiles laughter and Scott's increased heartbeat

She pulled from the two and walked to Derek and hugged him

"We all survived" Derek whispered

"We always will" Jewel answered then checked him "Do you always need to be beaten up this bad?"

"This is the first time" Derek chuckled

"Well, you got shot" he said "Why do you always get shot?"

"I only got shot twice, FYI. and I healed. see" she squeezed his arm but no black veins appeared. Derek smiled and then winced when she tried to clean his wounds

"Baby" she mocked

"But I'm your baby"

And Derek pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

 _Aish_


	13. Epilogue

"Dad, we'll get late" Jewel yelled

"Hey, I'll never miss this day" chris replied then came out ready with Allison. Using a portkey, they quickly teleported to king's cross station. Then they went for station 9 ¾.

Moving through the crowd, jewel quickly found Mia, Dray, Andy, Ron, Ginny and Teddy. none of them had any idea of what happened happened in Beacon Hills before that. and Jewel very much liked to take that secret with her to her grave.

"Hey" she rushed and hugged her daughter, crouching.

"I thougt you forgot" teddy complained

"Never teddy bear" she chuckled and kissed her forehead

"Now be good. Don't be a know-it-all like Auntie Mia or a stupid like Uncle Ron. Be yourself. And you can be as awesome as me"

"What she meant was try not to attract unwanted trouble" Hermione added, crouching next to Jewel.

"That is so not what I meant" Jewel protested then turned to her daughter "But that too. Create as much mischief as possible, okay?"

"You want me be in trouble?" Teddy asked

"Not much but don't forget to have fun. Okay? Have as much fun as possible" she said and hugged her tight

"Try not to have too much fun. We have something for you too" Chris crouched next to Jewel and handed teddy an arrowhead

"Really Chris?" Hermione asked

"It was you mom's first arrowhead." Chris said with a chuckle

"And we want you to have it" Jewel said, closing Teddy's fist over the arrowhead

"Thank you" Teddy hugged Chris "Bye, grandpa" she smiled and then walked to Allison

"All the best, Teddy"

In response, Teddy just hugged her. Pulling, Teddy walked back to her mother and hugged her very Tight

"I love you mom"

"Love you too, teddy" she whispered. The train's horn blared

"Take care, okay?"

Teddy nodded and climbed into the compartment and waved goodbye and the train started

"It seems just like yesterday when we first climbed that train to start our adventure" Mia said, draping her arm over Jewel. Jewel included Ron too with Ginny and Dray

"Well, our adventure has still not ended, has it?" she asked and started laughing

"What do you all say for lunch at my place?" Andy asked "Mr. Argent?"

"It would be our pleasure" Chris answered

* * *

After lunch, which was delicious, Jewel got busy with her friends, talking about their lives so Chris pulled Allison aside

"She's still not over it, is she?" she asked, looked out at the garden

"Do you expect her to? You shot her. You almost murdered your sister" Chris answered with a sigh "How could you Allison? She's your sister"

"I don't what got into my head. He…Gerard kept on commanding me and…I don't know" Allison started sobbing

"It hit her very hard. It would be tough on her after all she went through. You know, you cannot completely blame Gerard. You were there. Doing everything he asked you to. Where did your intelligence go? Couldn't you stop for a second and think that what he was asking you to do was against your own sister? The one who almost lost her life to save yours." Chris sighed then spoke

"You know what were Victoria's words to Jewel? She made jewel make a promise. A promise to take care of you and me so that we would never realize her absence from our lives. Jewel has done a lot for me, and this family, especially you. But i don't know Allison, if she'd ever look at you with the same love and devotion she had for you before" Chris squeezed her shoulders and walked away.

Allison needed that reality check. She had almost killed her sister. how could she do that? how could she let a grandfather she barely knew control her, draw her strings so much that he'd have her own sister, the one who treated her like a daughter, murdered by her? She looked back at the group of five friends, who were laughing and talking. Then she heard something

"Okay, how about we go to Hogsmead this weekend?" Ginny proposed

"Would they allow muggles?" Jewel asked

"Want to bring your boyfriend, huh?" Dray smirked

"No" she answered "Lisa. Dad needs some time alone and I haven't been to Hogsmead for a long time. I'm sure Lisa would like it"

Allison had done a very big mistake.

* * *

 _Aish_


End file.
